It's like a Fairytaleish
by Hollywood Recycle Bin
Summary: AU HPDM (muggles) Finally COMPLETED Draco is a thief who kidnaps Princess Cho. Prince Harry comes to the rescue, but unexpected things happen.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my second fiction. The first one didn't get so many reviews so please review. I don't know how long my story will be but I can assure you they'll be lots of chapters. Theirs is only one slash here unfortunately, I couldn't get the story to make sense if there's more. This story is set around the same time as Camelot, I think, I don't know much about that time but I'll do the best I can.  
  
RATING: PG-13 but might be changed later on if I want to add sex scenes in.  
  
DISCLAIMER: If you think these characters belong to me, you need to get your head examined.  
  
WARNING: *SLASH* here. (This is the only warning you'll ever get) If you'll get offended then don't read it. If you think you'll get offended but read it anyway then you need to examine more than just your head.  
  
  
  
Fairytale-ish  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Once upon a time there were four kingdoms, each with it's own monarch and people of different ideas, opinions, and culture.  
  
Hufflepuff is one of these great kingdoms, it is also the safest kingdom for no matter how great this Kingdom became peace will always be seen as strength here. Hufflepuff is ruled by King Amos, by his side stands his son Prince Cedric the heir to the throne and his daughter the sweet and innocent Princess Hannah.  
  
The second kingdom is Ravenclaw. Known for their wits, they are great strategists and had never lost a battle. The Ravenclaws have been allies with Griffindor since before the two kingdoms rose to such greatness, they have always fought side by side as brothers. In this kingdom, King Crouch rules with his only daughter whose beauty has yet to be define by words, the rose behind the walls of the castle, Princess Cho.  
  
Then of course there's the Griffindors, the land of the lions, home of the bravest souls. It is ruled by King James and Queen Lilly, by there side is their advisor Cornelius Fudge (A/N I'm too lazy to look up the spelling of his name.). The great monarch has three sons, the first was Prince Oliver (at the age of 18), heir to the throne. The strong and responsible Prince of Griffindor, with chocolate eyes and light brown hair. He is betrothed to the chaste Princess Hannah of Hufflepuff. The second was Prince Neville, (at the age of 17) the clumsy brunette prince was not as popular or brave as his brothers. Because of this many people trusted him more than anyone else. And then of course the third Prince, the one with pale perfect skin wrapped around defined muscle, with unruly black hair (as his father's) and bright emerald eyes (as his mother's) and the birthmark the shape of a lightening bolt, Prince Harry. With bravery to the point of stupidity, the sixteen years old Prince constantly get into trouble, plunging, head first into an unknown situations, his innocence is both charming yet annoying at times. Prince Harry is betrothed to the beauteous Princess Cho, to whom he cared for deeply since he was young.  
  
And of course the last kingdom, Slytherin, land of the snakes, enemy of Griffindor and with just as much power, wealth and strength. It is ruled by King Severus who has neither a queen nor an heir for he lives his life in solitude caring only what's best for his people. Though he loves his subjects more than life itself, knowing what most of them are like, there is only on person he trusted, Lord Lucius Malfoy, but because of the unfortunate event of one night long ago he will never be king.  
  
Sixteen years ago Lord Lucius was the most respected nobleman in Slytherin, he had experiences in leadership for he had led so many troops into battles which he had won. Lucius had a future of greatness ahead of him. Until he was brutally murdered.  
  
Chaos and rumors ruled the great cities of Slytherin as a result of the horrendous crime. He was to be the next king. What was to happen now? Nobody knew.  
  
Everyone was both surprised and fearful at this turn of events. Including Lady Narcissa Malfoy. The night after the murder, sensing danger, Lady Malfoy left Slytherin with her new born baby boy Draco Malfoy.  
  
There had been no evidence of who committed the crime and many were starting their own investigations to find out what had happened. King Severus had even claim that whoever finds out what happened to Lucius and the rest of the Malfoy family will be greatly rewarded.  
  
It wasn't until fifteen years later that someone found evidence. It was Miss Pansy Parkinson who stumbled upon the evidence. They all pointed to Lord Granger, but before Miss Parkinson could get her reward, she too was murdered.  
  
Lord Granger was the only Griffindor in Slytherin. Lady Granger was a Slytherin and after years in Hufflepuff of living in fear from the war of the two kingdoms, the Grangers finally moved to Slytherin after the temporary cease-fire agreement and claimed themselves neutral in the war. They had a daughter, a beautiful fifteen year old girl with sweet honey coloured eyes and hair like golden brown sea making waves and ripples under the sun. During their time in Slytherin the Grangers have become exceptionally close to King Severus to the point where they might even become his advisors.  
  
The Slytherins never trusted the Grangers, they were accused of the murder of Lord Lucius Malfoy and of being spies for he Griffindor. After the trail they weren't executed. Lucius was King Severus' best friend, the Grangers were the murderers, they should have been dead but they weren't, they were just simply banished.  
  
That was the prologue. How was it? Well anyway before you start reading chapter one, I'd like to hear what you think is going to happen in the story. Like, Whose the bad guy? What happen to each member of the Malfoy family? (Though what happened to Draco is probably in the summary anyway.) etc.  
  
Thank you for reading, please review. Mwah! 


	2. Fair is foul and foul is fair

Fairytale-ish  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: "Fair is foul, and foul is fair" (Macbeth)  
  
"Well, well, well.Look what we have here" the masked blond-haired man said with a devious smirk.  
  
"It's an honour to meet you Princess Cho, Princess Hannah," he continued. "I presume you are on your way to meet your fiancé in Griffindor, your highness" Then he stepped forward took hold of the dark haired Princess' hand, holding it up to kiss it. Princess Cho pulled her hands away.  
  
"Get you filthy hands of me, I wish not to be tainted with your touch. You have our gold and our jewellery, now leave us be!"  
  
"I fear I cannot do as you wish your highness. You see, I, being a Slytherin myself, have never been.fond of the Griffindors. Many members of my family had been killed by them, either in combat or by assassination. This of course included the father I never knew. And now a perfect opportunity for revenge just strolled right pass me in a carriage," He moved closer, hovering over the two princesses menacingly. Then he turned to face the sweet princess with golden hair, which matched her golden dress, she was staring at the floor, too afraid to look up.  
  
Then the masked blond thief leader softly lifted her face up to meet his steel eyes, his fingers brushing her cheeks softly as her fears spilled from her eyes as tears. Noticing her tears he wipes them gently. The princess was trembling from the touch.  
  
Then she was quickly pull away from the masked blond by the other princess. Princess Cho wrapped her arms around the golden haired princess protectively as streams flowed from her eyes. " Shh.don't cry, everything is going to be alright. Our noble Princes will come and rescue us." She continued to sooth her friend.  
  
During this, the thief leader pulled out some parchment and a quill, then quickly scribbled a letter to the two prince of Griffindor.  
  
To the betrothed princes of Griffindor,  
  
I wish to challenge you to a duel in the Bergulia forest of Hufflepuff, near the Crosspoint (the point where the border of all the kingdoms cross, there is a magical barrier in which to stop intruders.) There is a tearing in the magical barrier two steps away from the point, which would allow three people to cross. I would also like to inform you that since we have your princesses, you have no choice. If you are not here within five days since the arrival of this message, the princesses die. Only two of you will come here or the princess dies. We'll be seeing each other very soon.  
  
The Dragon  
  
"You!" He pointed his fingers to one of the soldiers. "Send this to the Princes of Griffindor immediately." He gave the letter to one of three unwounded, living soldiers.  
  
"Well princesses, let see if your prince charming will show up in shining armour and save you." He smirked again at the two princesses before ordering his men to tie them up.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
At the Aurum Leoninus de Palace. Five days later.  
  
"How dare they do this to us? Those.those.those, UHH! There is no word with such foulness worthy of describing those low life scums. Is there no border to what they take as their own? Is there no morality to which they live by? Why do they have to steal our beloved princesses from us?" The young prince spoke with such anger and speed that only his older brother, Prince Oliver (who is equally angered) can understand him.  
  
" I'm as equally shocked and enraged as you are. How did this happen? Princess Hannah and Princess Cho were supposed to be well guarded during their travel. What happen?" Prince Oliver shouted as he paced around the room.  
  
"But your highness, he is no ordinary thief, that was "The Dragon", the leader of the most notorious and ferocious band of thieves in the four kingdoms. They ambushed us, there must be at least seventy men, all well trained in the art of combat and clean of all humanity as they have murdered and maimed all of our men, only me and two fellow knights have survived this attack." The once proud brave knight now was now shaking as he speaks.  
  
"I do not wish to hear anymore accuses." Prince Harry put up his hand as a signal to stop speech. " The most important thing now is to get the Princesses back, I'm going." And with that he started walking away.  
  
" Harry, wait!" Prince Oliver shouted after him. " How are you planning on fighting seventy men all by yourself? How will you get to Crosspoint? Do you even know where that is?"  
  
Harry stopped before mumbling the word "no" quietly.  
  
"Well then slow down. Think before you act."  
  
"There's no time, if we don't hurry the Princess will die."  
  
"Well' since they said that only two of us can go, I'm coming with you."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
" Where the hell are we? We've been in the forest for five days already. Are you sure you know where Crosspoint is? How long till we get there?" Prince Harry complained as they rode on their horses through the Forbidden forest to Crosspoint.  
  
"Calm down. This is Crosspoint, it's on the border of our kingdom. I'm just grateful that it only took five days to get here. If you want to go back you can?" Prince Oliver was getting very annoyed at his younger brother.  
  
"No," Prince Harry mumbled quietly. They rode in silence for a few minutes until.  
  
" Look! Over there I see it." Prince Harry said suddenly, pointing ahead at the giant arrow pointing up and then splitting in four different directions. The first arrow pointing up was made of ice pointing up, it was as high as the sycamore trees. Above it were four arrows levitating in the air. The one pointing at Hufflepuff was made of black pearls and amber. The one pointing at Ravenclaw was made of bronze and sapphires. The one pointing at Slytherin was made of silver and emerald. The one pointing at Griffindor was made of gold and rubies.  
  
The two princes approached it. " So how do we know where the border is?" as he looked at the arrows and around it and saw only a track that ran in four directions. He got off his horse and went to inspect closer. Slowly he walked around the arrows until he splattered into an invisible wall.  
  
"By that." Prince Oliver said, trying not to smile. Prince Harry turn to face him, looking slightly annoyed.  
  
"So how does this thing work?" Prince Harry asked curiously  
  
" Well, the magical barrier stops, or at least warned us when there's an invasion. To get through it you need a professional barrier breaker."  
  
"Well then, how do we get through" Prince Harry asked again.  
  
Prince Oliver didn't answer but just moved two steps away from the arrows and then moving through the barrier. Prince Harry saw this and followed his brother's steps.  
  
They were met by a tall, slim nut muscular figure, with platinum blond hair that fell to his face, the strands fell lightly in front of the silver mask on his face. His silver eyes glittered and shine like melting ice behind them.  
  
" So, you are Prince Oliver and Prince Harry, am I correct?" The Princes nodded. The Dragon let his eyes linger on the youngest prince for a few seconds before he called for the princesses.  
  
Moments later the two princesses came into view. Both of them with their hands behind their back. Princess Cho still held her head high and walked over to them gracefully as Princess Hannah stumbled behind her.  
  
"Harry!" "Oliver" The two princess said at the same time.  
  
Harry turned to see the Princess just as the Dragon attacked him. Swords hit each other in their fatal attacks.  
  
"Save the princesses!" He shouted to Prince Oliver who began fighting his way through until he got to the princesses and cut them loose. The princesses ran away from the thieves.  
  
The clanking of swords echoed through the dark forest as the prince and the thief fought viciously against each other. He had realised that the thief was not as immoral as he thought, for he fights one on one in a duel.  
  
The young prince turned around exhausted, he looked at his brother who was fighting a big stupid looking thief and quickly shouted  
  
"Oliver, get out of this place, go protect the princesses." (clank!)  
  
"What about you?" He shouted back. (clank!)  
  
"Never mind. (clank!) Just go. (clank!) If I'm not at Crosspoint (clank!) in an hour (clank!) then I'm gone. (clank!) Just leave without me (clank!) GO!"  
  
Oliver fought his way through the crowd of thieves, while Prince Harry fought. He turned around to make sure his brother escaped safely. Then he felt something big and heavy hit his head. And everything went black.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Princess Hannah panted as she sat down to rest, leaning on a sycamore tree. The chaos was behind them. Princess Cho looked around to make sure no one followed them.  
  
"I think we've lost them" She turned to the scared golden haired princess. Then Princess Cho looked around again to make sure. Princess Cho circled the sycamore and disappeared out of Princess Hannah's view for a few seconds. She had a malicious grin on her face when she returned.  
  
"Are we being followed?" Princess Hannah asked looking around. Then in the next millisecond Princess showed pulled out a sharp silver dagger and without a moment of hesitation she plunges it into the heart of the golden haired princess.  
  
Princess Hannah's eyes widen in shock and horror as red liquid ooze from the wound, covering her elegant gold dress with a dark red colour. She choked briefly before whispering "Why?" Her body dropped, limb on the ground, her once warm body turning cold.  
  
The brunette princess grin maliciously as she looked down upon the pile of blood and fold before her.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Well that's the first chapter. It may be a while before I write the next one, I don't know if I have time for it. Also my internet's not working, I had to use the school computer to post this (which was not allowed.) so it may be awhile. Anyway, do you like the twist? Sorry if they talk funny, I've been reading Macbeth for English. Review pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeee!  
  
Mwah! 


	3. The Charming Prince meets the Charming T...

A/N I'm really sorry but Harry won't be waking up in *that* kind of situation, but don't worry, they will get together soon enough. Oh, and in the previous chapter, Prince Oliver went after the princesses awhile after they ran away so he didn't witness what Cho did. Oh, and if you don't understand what they're saying in this story, just put that part in the review.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fairytale-ish  
  
  
  
The Charming Prince meets the Charming Thief  
  
"It was horrible (sob) They were chasing us, those foul inhuman creatures (sob) They were hidden in the darkness of the forest (sob) and (sob) they attack Princess Hannah with a dagger (lots more sob)." Princess Cho was sitting at the dining table at the Aurum Leoninus de Palace, cold tears sliding down her pale face as she told the Griffindor royal family the story of what happened in the forest.  
  
The 17-year-old prince moves closer to her, putting his hands on her shoulder as he tries to comfort her. " Princess Hannah and Prince Harry sleeps well now, for nothing could touch them anymore. Don't cry dear princess, all will be well again. Only time can heal such wounds in our hearts." Prince Neville said.  
  
" But why my dear Prince Harry, I never even said good bye before we part. Why am I here? Why'd they hence, to leave me be, all alone." She broke down and cried again.  
  
" So what has been done to my young prince." The queen asked through the cries of the mourning princess, trying to stay calm.  
  
" He hath not the time as to escape, mother." Prince Oliver spoke quietly, his eyes at the floor as he tried to stop tears from spilling out of his eyes.  
  
Princess Cho cried harder that she is no longer coherent.  
  
" We shall have a funeral in seven days, let the tears flow as rivers through our kingdom as we mourn for the brave Prince of Griffindor and the honourable Princess of Hufflepuff." King James announced as he his control wavered slightly, but he needed to be strong now. He needed to be strong for everyone.  
  
"Please excuse me," Princess Cho said before she ran out of the dining hall.  
  
" Neville, please go and make sure the princess is well." The King said calmly to his son.  
  
Neville muttered a " Yes, father " before running after the weeping Princess.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Princess Cho was in one of the hundreds of elegant bedrooms in the palace as Prince Neville walked in. The princess was laid down on the over-sized bed, propped up on her elbow. Her eyes sparkled with mischief, her lips curved into a seductive smile.  
  
" How tangible was my act? Did the fools fall for it?" She asked the always- envious prince Neville.  
  
"They sent me here to comfort you for your lost. Does that give you answers?" The pale, black haired prince smirked evilly as he looked over to the beautiful form sprawled so temptingly over the large bed.  
  
"Then everything is as planned, my darling prince, two down, three more to go. I will need to thank that thief someday, they saved us quite a lot of work. We've ridden of both Prince Harry and Princess Hannah." Princess Cho moved on the bed to give the Prince room.  
  
Prince Neville came to sit on the bed next to the temptress princess. "Yes, now Prince Oliver's crown will be fruitless, for he will have no heir and Prince Harry will not be here to rival me for the crown when Prince Oliver is dead. Then it will be you and I and we shall rule like no other has before us."  
  
" Yes, we shall." The sensual princess whispered in his ears, her hot breath touching him before she leaned over to capture his soft but cold lips, ravishing him. She pushed him down onto the bed before slowly removing her garments.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prince Harry's eyes flutter open slowly as the handsome prince came into consciousness. As his emerald eyes slowly came into focus, he noticed that he was in a dark and dirty dungeon. There were steel bars on the rotten wooden door. One small candle in the corner of the room made the surroundings glow with a light orange colour.  
  
The young prince lifted his hands up to his face. It was heavy and as he moved them he heard clinking noises. He looked down and saw rusted steel chains. He noticed that his ankles also bear the heavy ornament around them. They couldn't stop him from moving but they were large and heavy and would stop him from escaping. He looked at himself. There was dirt all over him and he looked a mess but there was no serious damage except for a few scratches and the swelling bump on his head. It was spinning like a whirlpool.  
  
Then, the rotten wooden door creaked irritatingly as it opened and shut. The prince noticed a pair of black leather boots in front of him and looked up. It was the masked blond thief known as the Dragon.  
  
He was dressed all in black, which contrasted with his platinum blond hair and his pale skin that glowed in the candlelight. He came closer and placed in front of the prince a tray of food. There were two roasted chicken legs and a bottle of fine wine. The chained prince eyed the wine sceptically.  
  
"Took it from the princesses. They were gifts for you. Thought I'd return it." The Dragon explained.  
  
The unruly haired prince gave the Dragon a curious look.  
  
"They're not galls. For if it be my intentions that you are dead, then dead will you be."  
  
" I know" The prince replied shortly, for that is not what he's thinking. "Why am I not dead?"  
  
The Dragon went quiet for a few seconds. "I know not, Why did I not kill you?" He spoke more to himself than to the prince. "I had the chance and the reason to. You are my enemy, my chance at revenge upon the treacherous Griffindors. Yet, as the opportunity and time arises, kill you I cannot. I cannot pierce that sharp hard blade into your beating heart even if time and time again I did it to so many others before you." He snorted. "I can't even let you starve, leave you to death. I even had to bring this food to you myself and I know not why."  
  
The prince had already started eating, as he was famished. He heard the speech of the black and white dragon and started thinking.  
  
" Maybe you're starting to feel guilty?" he said innocently.  
  
"Guilty, NEVER. I am the Dragon, a creature of fire encased in ice, I have no remorse, I am a brutal killer who feels not of guilt nor remorse nor love." He said coldly as he tried to convince himself of that.  
  
The masked blond stalked over to the prince, as if ready to attack, but stopped. He stared into the prince's eyes, emerald meets silver as their breaths caressed each other's skin, their lips almost touching as heat waves travel through both of their bodies. They were so close and for a long while neither moved to break the silence. Time itself seemed to stop.  
  
The moment passed and the masked blond turned away. He moved towards the door.  
  
"Wait." The prince said as the door began to creak open. "Can I at least see your face?"  
  
The Dragon hesitated for a few seconds before he pulled of the black mask to reveal the face beneath. It was the most beautiful face the prince had ever seen, the delicate features on his face was so perfectly put together, his shining silver eyes sparkled like diamonds as his pale skin glowed in the pale light, making him look like an angel.  
  
Then the angel put the mask back on, covering the beautiful face as he left the Prince staring after him.  
  
How could someone so cruel be so beautiful? The prince thought. He's even more beautiful than Princess Cho.Wait. What am I thinking, sanity must have left me since the blow to the head. He's a man. And not just any man, he's the DRAGON, the most ruthless criminal in the four kingdoms. And I'm in love with Princess Cho.right?  
  
As the dragon left the prince with his thoughts his wander, wander back to the prince. How can there be such innocence left in this reality? And why did I have to find it in my enemy? And why did I show him my face? Most of the thieves here did not see my true face. Why him? Some part of him answered. It was his eyes. Those amazing pools of emerald that showed the beautiful innocence. And his lips, those luscious pink lips that looked both so delicious yet like the eyes revealed innocence and honesty.  
  
He snapped back to reality as he crashed right into his best friend Ron Weasley. The red head stared at the blond.  
  
" Where hath thou mind float to, Draco? You walked as if in your own world."  
  
"Oh! Nowhere in particular" The blond said a little too quickly.  
  
" Riiiight" He looked at Draco suspiciously  
  
" Ron, may I ask for a favour? "  
  
"What do you want of me?"  
  
" I wanted to ask if you could be my eyes and ears in Griffindor. Report to us of the news of the events there."  
  
" Sure, Draco" He said. And he was off to Griffindor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The young Lady Hermione Granger laid down on her soft bed as she picked up the letters sent to her from her love. Slowly she untied the red ribbons on the roll of parchment and began to read.  
  
Dear Hermione, my love, It has been a year since I last saw your beautiful face. I miss your smile, I miss your touch, I miss the stolen kisses. Every minute of my life is a torture without you. I think of you, every time I passed the castle you use to live in, every time there's a banquet, every time I see wine, every time I see a smile. I can't stop thinking about you. The distances, the age, the opinion, the consequences, these things shall not change how I feel. Every breath I take without you feels like the last.  
  
I love you more than words can describe.  
  
Severus Snape  
  
A soft smile touched the face of the sixteen-year-old girl as tears slid down, drop by drop from her brown eyes. The letter filled her with so many emotions. Even a year after she left Slytherin, neither her nor Severus' love for each other wavered, it continues to grow as time slips by.  
  
The wavy brown haired girl heard a knock on the door. She quickly stuffed the letters in the loose floorboard under her bed before stumbling outside to meet her best friend Parvati Patil.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, so what do you think? I promised to try and get them together soon. My Internet is finally working now so I can post the story more easily, but I'm quite busy lately, I'll try to find time to write some more.  
  
Mwah! Luv ya! Please Review. 


	4. Things that happened, things that are ha...

A/N Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews. I LOVE you guys. Any way it'd be really great if you could put in your email addresses so I can email you. This next chapter might be shorter than the other ones since I didn't plan on writing this part but if I didn't the story might be more confusing than it is now. So this chapter might not be as good, but Draco and Harry does come together a bit here, hope you like that.  
  
PS. That guy that asked why anyone would want Neville. I didn't plan on using Neville but since he always seem so harmless (except in Potions) and good. I think it'd be a good idea to make him a bad character. And Cho doesn't want Neville, she's using him. And give the guy a break he's not that horrible.  
  
Fairytale-ish  
  
  
  
Things that happened, things that are happening and things that will happen  
  
Six days later  
  
The blond placed a tray of food in front of the brunette prince. It has been six days since he had captured him. Six days since he started coming into the cell to give food to the imprisoned prince. Six days since he started pouring out his heart and soul to his enemy, telling him things he never told anyone before. It doesn't feel like he's an enemy anymore.  
  
The seventeen-year-old thief had told the sixteen-year-old prince something he never told anyone but Ron about, his childhood. About his mother who had fled from Slytherin after his father was killed and went mad after. Told him how she taught him to hate Griffindors and how to never show your emotions because you never know who you could trust. How he had met the thief known as "The Snake" who thought him how to be a thief. How he became "The Dragon." He also told him that his mother never told him who killed his father until a year ago. Said that the Grangers and the Griffindors killed him, right before she died. That's why he wanted revenge.  
  
" Dragon" Was the prince's chosen greeting. His green eyes looked into silver, there was no more malice or hate in them anymore. Over the time they spent together, they had shared secrets, their feelings, their hopes and their dreams to each other. There was still no answer to the question of why they trusted each other so much. They have grown attached to each other even if neither is willing to admit it. The insults and the bitter comments became rarer between them as time fly.  
  
" .Call me Draco." The blond thief said. He didn't know why he let the prince call him by his first name. Only his closest friends get to call him that. He set the tray in front of the prince before sitting down across from Prince Harry.  
  
" Draco? Is that your real name?" He asked, sounding slightly amused.  
  
It's the name my mother gave me"  
  
"What's your last name"  
  
"I don't know" Silence followed that phrase. Then.  
  
" I can't believe your real name is 'Draco' the prince tried to stifle his laughter.  
  
" There's nothing wrong with my name" Draco glared at Harry.  
  
"Sure there aren't, " the prince continued to smile, to Draco's annoyance.  
  
"Stop smiling." The blond said before playfully punching the prince. The prince punched back. Soon they were rolling on the floor, fighting like lion cubs. All dark thoughts forgotten.  
  
The blond spun the prince on to the floor until he was lying on top of him. They stopped and stared at each other. Their jeweled orbs meeting each other, heat eliminating from their bodies as the breath in each other's scent. The beating of their hearts quickened as Draco leaned forward.  
  
Their lips brushed softly against each other. Draco slow sucked on the prince's lower lip gently. The prince opened his mouth and moaned. The thief took advantage of this and slid his tongue into the hot mouth. The slow and gentle kiss became wild and passionate as their tongues duel for dominance. Draco's hands held onto the prince's back as his found Draco's waste. Draco's hands found its way under the prince's shirt before both of them froze.  
  
Reality hit them like a hammer to the head. They flung apart. Both hyperventilating. The sound of their breaths was all that was heard. Emerald jewels meet silver again. The thief stood up, turned around and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Princess Cho stared intensely at Prince Neville. With her hands on his shoulders she forces him to face her, her dark eyes darker than ever.  
  
"You coward! Are you a man? You pathetic fool, Don't you want me to be happy?" The princess yelled at him.  
  
"Of course I want you to be happy" Princess Neville stuttered.  
  
" Then why do you continue with the façade that you are happy being who you are now? You and I both know that this is not enough for both of us. I just want us to be happy." Princess Cho looked deeply into the eyes of the uncertain prince.  
  
" I know, but it's not like your asking me to do just anything. You're asking me to commit regicide. You're asking me to kill my own parents."  
  
" 'Tis not me who is pushing you into this. 'Tis not me who invented this idea. You were the one to break this notion to me. I know it is the crown that you want, but you are too much of a coward to earn it. Maybe everyone was right after all. You are but a coward who hides behind the guarded walls of the palace, under your family's shadow." And with that she sneered at the pale prince before pushing him to a wall and walked away.  
  
" I'll do it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione lay down on her bed, ready to write another letter to Severus. She dipped her quill in ink just as she heard a knocking sound at the door.  
  
"Just a minute!" She quickly grabbed all of her parchment, quills and letters and shoved it under the floorboard. She then scrambles to the door. It opened to reveal her best friend.  
  
"Oh Parvati, great to see you, sorry about the mess I wasn't expecting company."  
  
" That's fine. Your mother asked you to go and helped her decide upon the decorations of the house for the banquet tonight."  
  
" Well, make yourself at home, I'll be right back." And with that she left.  
  
Parvati walked in and looked around, she had been in this room before but never alone in it. She then noticed something on the floor.  
  
There was a feather quill sticking out of the floorboard. She kneeled down on the floor and lifted the polished wooden board. It revealed quills, ink bottles, and hundreds of rolls of parchment.  
  
Why does Hermione have to hide these? Maybe I should. But curiosity got the better of her and she picked one of the parchments, unrolled it and started reading.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What?!?!" Ron was shocked. "How could this be?"  
  
" I don't know. But I'm not lying, I know what I've read." Parvati was just as shocked as her boyfriend was.  
  
They have known each other since they were young and had just gotten closer growing up. Now that Ron is in Griffindor, Ron intended on spending more time with her.  
  
"King Severus of Slytherin is having an affair Hermione Granger!!!"  
  
"Well, how many Severus' do you know? It has to be King Severus."  
  
" But, .but, they seem so different. Not only is the King more than twice the lady's age, but they are also from rival kingdoms." Ron paused and thought for a few minutes. "But then it does seem to make sense."  
  
"EXCUSE ME! Did you just said it makes sense?!!" Parvati's eyes widened.  
  
"Well, think about it. About a year ago, the Grangers were accused of killing Lord Lucius Malfoy, King Severus' right hand man yet none of them were executed. And from what I've heard, the Grangers and the king was very close."  
  
" You do have a point."  
  
Then Ron remembered something Draco had told him. The Grangers were the one to kill his father!!! Does that mean Draco is Lord Malfoys missing heir? I have to tell him this. He turned to face his girlfriend.  
  
" Listen Parvati, I have to leave in two days." He took hold of her hand. "But before I go I want to tell you something. So before I leave will you meet me near the water fountain."  
  
"Of course." She said as she looked into his eyes. And then they kissed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Okay, so how was that, sorry if it took slower than I thought to update this. I had a very busy week and this chapter maybe a bit rushed so, anyway I hope the next chapter will be better.  
  
Mwah! (_!_) 


	5. Making love and killing lives

A/N Hey, I won't be able to use the computer as much as I use to so the next few chapters might take some more time. This week had been really busy and depressing. I hate V-day, roses everywhere, people walking in pairs. I hate being single, my friend at school at a giant bouquet of flowers and a heart shaped diamond ring from her boyfriend. I'm so jealous. And you people out there, REVIEW!!!  
  
I would also like to thank you Fannychan, who always faithfully review, unlike the rest of you. I would also like to tell Divine Blood that she should use the internet more often, I'm on chapter 4 and you've just started reading, even if I told you about this weeks ago.  
  
Warning: I've changed this story to rate R and there's a sex scene here  
  
Fairytale-ish  
  
  
  
Making love and killing lives  
  
The seventh day.  
  
Draco walked slowly up to the door of the cell with the usual tray of food. He doesn't know why he doesn't just ask somebody else to do it. After what happened last night, the Dragon was nervous. He had never felt this way about another man before.but then again he never felt this way about a woman either. What's wrong with me? I am the Dragon, I fear nothing and feel nothing. He pulled himself together and walked in.  
  
Prince Harry was sitting at the same place he had been sitting since he came here. Being alone in a cell without any distractions, his mind wonders. Unlike Draco he had never been with anyone before, that kiss was his first and he was still confused by his feelings for this man. The man who hates the kingdom his family rules the man who kidnapped his fiancé, the man who captured him and stole his heart. Why am I having feelings for him? What is this feeling anyway? This overwhelming feeling when he's around, the feeling of weakness and strength, the cold chill and the flushing heat. God, I'm pathetic. What am I doing? He's the enemy remember. Just then the door creaked open to reveal the pale blond figure, cloaked in black.  
  
The Dragon sauntered over to the prince, put down the tray and then stood up to leave again. The prince stood up and grabbed the thief's hand before he could leave. He turned to face the prince and their eyes met again.  
  
Time stopped. They felt like they could understand each other completely and without words. They looked through into each other's souls.  
  
Draco moved closer to Harry and once again their lips met, devouring each other with undefinable passion. It felt like forever until Draco moved his lips to trace the prince's jaw, sucking and nibbling until he moaned.  
  
The thief moved lower to suck on the prince's neck. The prince's chained hands held onto the thief's shoulders. He moved his hands under the prince's shirt to touch his feverish skin before ripping the material off his eager body. He moved his lips lower to ravish the creamy skin, pausing to suck and bite his nipples, making the prince moaned louder. Draco removed his own shirt and trousers clumsily before going back to the soft petal lips. The heated kiss continued as Draco ripped Harry's trousers off.  
  
Then Draco moved lower again, kissing and biting his chest, his nipples, his belly and continuing downwards. He licked the tip of the prince's hardening cock slowly before opening his mouth to devour the length into his mouth. Prince Harry instinctively arched, pushing himself further inside the talented mouth, his chained arms gripping the blonde's shoulders for support. The heat increased as a rhythm started slowly first but going faster with every thrust.  
  
Then Draco removed his mouth. The prince growls in frustration until he felt slick fingers entering his tight hole. His cock hardened even more as another finger enters him. Moving in and out, setting a new rhythm. Another finger enters and the prince mewled as the feeling of pain and pleasure mixed together.  
  
The prince felt empty for a few seconds as the fingers were removed. That was until he felt something bigger and harder pushing into him. The prince threw his head back as he screamed in pleasure and pain. The thief thrust his growing erection deeper inside the prince.  
  
Once again the instinctive rhythm took over, starting slowly as Draco pushed himself in and out of the eager prince. The pressure builds up further as Draco pushed faster and faster with every thrust. When they are closer to the edge, Draco reached for Harry's hard member and began stroking it to the beat of the rhythm.  
  
"Oh Draco!" The prince screamed loudly as he came, shooting his seed on to Draco's stomach. Draco thrust one more time before he came inside Harry, scream in ecstasy.  
  
Soon after, the prince fell asleep in the Dragon's embrace. Draco looked down at the angelic form in his arms. He reached for his shirt, folds it to create a pillow for him and then reached for his big, black cloak to cover the naked angel and himself. He kissed the prince's forehead softly before he too fell asleep watching the angel in his arms. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mean while, at the Aurum Leoninus de Palace  
  
Darkness cloaked the palace as people in black moved slowly through the dining hall. The mourners mourn for the lost of the youngest prince and the virtuous princess who could have been their queen.  
  
Hidden from the black crowd were the dead prince's fiancé and the dead prince's brother.  
  
"The poison is ready, soon the kingdom will be ours." Princess Cho points to the bottle of wine as Prince Neville reached for it and poured the poison in.  
  
"The water of life becomes the water of death." The princess smirked as she took the bottle and walked out of the dungeons.  
  
Outside she hands the bottle to someone else. The advisor and right hand man of the king and queen. Cornelius Fudge. He smirks evilly before taking the poisoned drink from the princess and walking to the kitchen.  
  
He told the servant that this is a gift to the king and queen only. The drink was taken to the dining hall. The servant carefully poured the red liquid into the goblets. It was time to make a speech.  
  
"We would like to thank everyone who came from every part of the three kingdoms for supporting us and helping us through these hard times. Prince Harry and Princess Hannah."  
  
As the speech went on, King Crouch of Ravenclaw looked over to his daughter. She smiled maliciously and nodded to him, signalling that everything is going as planned. The king of Ravenclaw smiled back at her.  
  
The speech ended. The king and queen lifted their goblets up to their lips and sipped the contents  
  
They gave a choking noise before they fell to the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco's pale eyelashes flutter as he opened his eyes to the sleeping beauty in his arms. He held the smaller boy tighter in his arms. He had never been with anyone male before and it was unlike any of his past experience with his former lovers. He had never felt this way towards anyone before, they were all just one (or more) nights of lust. He knew this one was different, for some unexplained reason, he cared about the prince. Maybe this is love? He had never loved or been loved before. Well, either way I can't let anyone know about this. What would everyone say when they find out that the notorious Dragon, King of thieves has fallen for the noble and innocent Prince Harry of Griffindors?  
  
The prince's eyes open to reveal bright emerald orbs. He looked up at the person holding him. He seemed lost and confused as he stared into the sparking silver eyes.  
  
"What now?" He said with uncertainty in his eyes. He held on to Draco tighter.  
  
Draco looked into the prince's sweet face. He brushed the straying black strands out of his face and kissed the lighting bolt on his forehead.  
  
"I don't know" The thief said honestly. He gave a warm smile.  
  
He stood up and got dressed. He reached for his black mask and pulled it on. (A/N I forgot to tell you that he takes it off every time he's with Harry.) His eyes roam back to the prince before he left.  
  
He returned moments later and took out a key. He unchained the prince before handing him some new clothes.  
  
"These belong to my friend Ron. I think it will fit you."  
  
The prince didn't even notice he was naked. He blushed shyly before muttering a thank you. He took the clothes and put them on.  
  
Once he is done the dragon pulled on his cloak and took the prince's hand. He led the prince through the long underground passage. They seem to be coming to an opening of a cave. The prince can hear the sound of a river rushing by. He can now see the glittering waters of the Arayanois, the only river that runs through Crosspoint.  
  
The couple walked out of the cave. It was morning and the breeze was blowing lightly pass them.  
  
Draco lets go of the prince and grabbed an odd looking instrument near by, blowing on it to create a loud, high pitched sound. Once he had everyone's attention he started speaking.  
  
"Everyone! I want you all to know that from now on, Prince Harry of Griffindor is no longer an enemy. We have formed an alliance last night. (A/N he he he) He that stands here now is not the Prince of Griffindor, but he's Harry, my friend. You shall all treat him with respect and if anyone shall harm him in anyway, I will have their heads."  
  
The murmurs went on around them. Draco reached for the Prince's hand and guided him to a bon fire. He grabbed two plates of food from a girl and handed one to the prince.  
  
"Sit down. Eat something you haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning, you must be hungry." He smiled before going back to his cold mask.  
  
The prince did as he was told and sat down in the circle of people, who was staring at him curiously, all was wondering how the great enemies became such close friends within such a short time. Even they weren't so close to their leader and they've known him all their lives. They interrogated him for an hour or so before deciding that he was trustworthy enough and that they weren't going to get answers out of him.  
  
They're not as bad as one would think. The prince thought as he noticed the girl who gave him the food. She was pretty, with silky skin and long, bright, fiery red hair. Her blue eyes were fixed on the handsome prince.  
  
"Hey Ginny, come join us." Draco called to her.  
  
Ginny blushed and smiled sweetly as she sat down next to the charming prince.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why must you leave so soon?" Parvati hugged Ron possessively, not wanting to let go.  
  
"This news is of great importance. Draco needs to know what happened to the king and queen of Griffindor. 'Tis my duty." The red headed boy explained to the girl crying in his arms.  
  
They were sitting on the edge of the fountain, the diamond stars sparkled brightly against the black canvas of night.  
  
"Listen, there's something I need to know before I go." Ron reached into his pocket to find a small box. He kneeled down on the floor holding it in his hands.  
  
"I know that there must be a million other men who would want to ask you this. I know that there are many who is worthy of such a beautiful and amazing creature like you. I know I'm not one of these people. I'm but a thief who has neither looks nor wealth to support you. But I swear to god I will try. I will do anything to make you happy. I'll settle down. I'll leave the past behind me. I'll do anything. I love you more than my own life. And I need to know." He took the box in his hands and opened it revealing a plain gold ring with a heart shaped diamond on it.  
  
"Would you marry me?"  
  
Parvati gasped and went down on the floor. She hugged Ron once again before sobbing, "I'd love to marry you."  
  
Ron took the ring out of the box. "This ring belonged to my mother, it's not much but it's all I have left of her. Now I give it to you." He slipped the ring on to her finger before picking her up in his arms and spinning her around. Their lips touched softly, moving together in this moment of perpetual bliss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
A/N Sorry for the delay. I hope you slash fans out there like this chapter. Well please review. I need your support to write these fics.  
  
Mwah!  
  
(_!_) 


	6. About the red heads

A/N Life it self had turned into snails. Nothing is going fast enough. Anyway, nothing happens much in this chapter, well bare with me. This chapter is also very predictable. Oh, have I mentioned I also hate school. Mid-term sucks. And I'm back to Olde English again for some parts, I've just spent hours doing my Macbeth assignment. (Which despite the effort is still not finished.)  
  
Fannychan: I don't know if I can make Ginny a bitch at the start but we'll see.  
  
Fairytale-ish  
About the red-heads  
  
Five days later at Arayanois.  
  
Days have passed but the unanswered question still remains on everyone's mind. How did the Dragon become such close friends with the prince of Griffindor, the son of his enemy within such a short time? But no matter how suspicious they are none of them dared to mess with him and he was no longer the enemy. Some of the thieves were even friendly towards him now. Especially Virginia Weasley.  
  
She was always "friendly". She was always close to him, watching him, defending him. She seemed very protective of him, especially when there are other girls around.  
  
Harry is now staying in a room connected to Draco's room. The two now spends their nights of passion together and going back to their rooms before sunrise. Harry never wanted to leave. He liked waking up in his lover's arms and watching the sun ascend into the sky. Though both are unsure about how they feel towards each other, they love spending time together. The rest of the gang is starting to notice their attachment towards each other but left this matter alone.  
  
Ginny Weasley was sitting near the bon fire as she scanned for the handsome prince. He was watching the big orange sphere of fire descend for the purplish evening sky. The wind was blowing softly messing up his already unruly hair. He was sitting in a secluded area near the river.  
  
The 15-year-old approached him silently, not wanting to ruin the beautiful image but to join it. She sat down next to the dark haired prince.  
  
"The sunset here is beautiful, isn't it.They're so romantic." She said as he turned to face her.  
  
"I prefer sunrises. It's better to witness a beginning with someone you love than an end. The sunset maybe beautiful, but once it's finished, darkness took over. But after a sunrise, there's a bright new day." The prince threw some rocks into the river. He didn't notice the redhead moving closer.  
  
"Sunsets can be a beginning too, if you let it. The night is not that bad, it's just as beautiful as the day, maybe even more. The moon and the stars shine at night."  
  
Before Harry could reply, he felt soft lips pressed against his own. Ginny leaned closer to the charming prince, she slowly sucked his lips softly. Her lips were warm, sweet and tender. The prince came to realisation and pulled away.  
  
"Sunsets can be our beginning, if you'd let it." She said, her bright blue eyes widely gazing into emerald.  
  
The prince turned away, not wanting to look at her. It's not that he's not attracted to her, but there's just something inside him that says he shouldn't. His thoughts flew to Draco. He didn't know how Draco felt about him yet but he didn't think the dragon is the type to share. He's not sure how he felt about the Dragon either. Why do I even care about that thief? It's not like I'm in love with him. Am I?  
  
He noticed the girl still staring at him, he followed his instincts and said softly "I'm sorry, but I can't,"  
  
The girl looked hurt. She turned to walk away, but before she did she turned back to say.  
  
"Well, if you change your mind you know where I'll be." Then she smiled wickedly "But don't think I'll give up."  
  
And with that she walked along the river away from the beautiful prince.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mean while.  
  
The gawky red headed boy walked up to his best friend Draco. Once the blond saw him he put his arms around his friend's shoulders and gave him a friendly pat on the back.  
  
"How now dear friend? What news of Griffindor have you heard?" Draco said, smiling cheerfully at his friend. Ron's face became serious.  
  
"The king and queen of Griffindor has been murdered at Prince Harry and Princess Hannah's funeral. They believe those two are dead. Prince Oliver has been named and will be invested in a few days."  
  
Draco looked at his friend, shocked. "Art thou certain?"  
  
"Yes, their wine was poisoned. The murderer is not found."  
  
Draco frowned. "I must inform Harry." He turned to look for Harry.  
  
"Harry?" Ron followed him, slightly puzzled.  
  
"Yes, Harry. The prince of Griffindor whose father and mother have been murdered. Remember?"  
  
"Yes, I know who 'Harry' is but, why do you address him as you do."  
  
"How do I address him?"  
  
"As a friend." Ron continued "which would not be so suspicious if thou aren't his sworn enemy."  
  
Should I tell him? "The prince and I have formed an alliance during your absent." The answer was instinctive. Despite the fact that Ron's his best friend, he didn't want anyone to know yet.  
  
"Is that so." Ron was still suspicious. "An alliance. A very close one I presume since you don't even address Gregory by his given name and you have known him for years."  
  
"What are you implying?" Draco spoke, wondering what his friend is thinking.  
  
"That there's something going on between you and the prince that is so scandalistic that you won't even tell me, your best friend. Well, I hope you'll tell me, but I'll find out either way." Then Ron gave Draco the smirk, which he himself taught.  
  
Then there was a pause, neither knowing what to say next.  
  
After the awkward silence, Draco said.  
  
"Well, if all matters are spoken." Then the blond turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait, I have something else." Ron said before his friend could leave.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I have news on your father's murderers." Draco turned back to face his friend. His expression is grim.  
  
"The Grangers." He said with disgust.  
  
"I have found a missing piece of the puzzle. It might explain why they were not executed." Then Ron hesitated. This was suppose to be a secret.  
  
"Well' continue."  
  
Well, he's going to keep asking until I tell him " Parvati have found some letters in Lady Hermione's bedroom that indicates that she is having an affair with King Severus."  
  
Draco's eyes widen. "So my father's best friend is having an affair with the daughter of his murderer. Not only that but the girl is also from a rival kingdom and is also twice as young as the king! . The King and the bitch will pay for this."  
  
Draco walked over to call everyone's attention again. "Everyone! We are all going to Griffindor."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night.  
  
Harr was laid down on the bed next to Draco. They had their arms around each other. Draco leaned down to kiss the prince gently.  
  
"Listen, Harry I have some news." The prince turned to look at his lover.  
  
"I have some news of your parents." The dragon said avoiding the emerald eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry moved closer to Draco.  
  
"Your parents have been murdered."  
  
The prince's eyes widen. He lay back limb on the bed. Tears slowly streamed from his eyes. Draco put his arms around the prince. Holding him tightly as he cried.  
  
"No, no, no."  
  
"I'm sorry, I fear its truth."  
  
"What? How? When?.Who?" The princes looked into silver eyes. He looked more lost and confused than ever.  
  
"The king and queen was killed at your funeral six days age. They were poisoned, the murderer was not found." The prince was still in shock and for once in Draco's life, he felt sympathy. "I'll find that murderer for you. You will get your revenge." Just as I will get mine. " We are going to Griffindor tomorrow. You'll come with us." It was not a question, but the prince answered anyway.  
  
"Yes," his eyes hardened to anger and vengefulness. "I will avenge my parent's death."  
  
"Yes, we will both avenge our parent's death. They will get what they deserve. To Griffindor, here we come."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N how's that, please R&R. I would also like your help. What do you think should happen to Ginny? Should she  
  
a) die a horrible and lonely death.  
  
b) die with the forgiveness and remembrance of others.  
  
c) live but be banished away from her friends  
  
d) get injured but be forgiven for her crime  
  
e) help everyone fight evil and be forgiven and live happily ever after.  
  
So, need your help here people, review.  
  
Mwah!  
  
(_!_) 


	7. From Bergulia to the Forbidden Forest

A/N: Hey guys, I can only use the PC on Saturdays and Sundays now so sorry if it's late. Thank you all of you for the reviews (even the bad ones.) I mean, at least you read it. Mwah! Luv y'all. And Divine Blood, thanks for FINALLY reading my story.  
  
I've used different kinds of forest for different kingdoms. I don't know what I should get for the Ravenclaws though. And also I don't know how a French accent goes so bear with me.  
  
Fairytale-ish  
  
From Bergulia to the Forbidden Forest  
  
The gang reached Crosspoint by sunset the next day. The sky was dark as they reached the edge of the sycamore forest. The giant ice arrow was still there. But this time, it glittered and shines, reflecting the light of the moon and the stars. The dragon led them forward.  
  
Draco took out a flute, blowing a sweet tune. The others were looking at him as if he'd gone crazy. Then he stopped and suddenly there was a very blinding bright light, which lasted only a few seconds before distinguishing. Then everyone opened their eyes. In place of the long endless path going in four different directions, there was a huge long wall made. It glittered and shines, refracting the light like clear water. Inside were glowing orbs of light flying inside the watery wall.  
  
"Tiz ze'bout time you'd showed up." A female voice came from behind the wall. There was a glowing figure, an outline of a woman but with glowing semi-transparent wings behind her.  
  
The figure moved fluidly through the liquid wall. The features became clear. Though her features were human she was clearly not one. Her skin glowed like the pale moon and her waist length sheet of soft silvery blond hair flowed to the curves of her beautiful body. Her eyes shine deep blue as she flew over to them with her glowing butterfly wings.  
  
"Tiz ze pleasjure to zee you again."  
  
"Fleur, dear cousin, the pleasures all mine." Draco took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Ahem!" Prince Harry was standing behind them noticing how close the two blondes were. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your indescribingly beautiful friend?"  
  
"Yes. Everyone, this is my cousin Fleur Delacour. She is half fairy, she will be joining us in our quest. As she is half fairy she can communicate with the fairies protecting the barrier and get us through."  
  
The prince stepped forward and took the fairy's hand. He kissed it softly.  
  
" 'Tis with great honour that we are graced by the presence of such magnificent creature. I'm Prince Harry of Griffindor."  
  
"Charming." Was all she said.  
  
During this Draco and Ginny was glaring venomously at the two. The others were too busy oogling at the beautiful creature to notice anything else.  
  
Draco stepped behind the prince and pulled him away from his beautiful cousin. He looked at the prince angrily. Putting his lips near the prince's ear and whispered.  
  
" Remember who you're with, Harry." He whispered. The brunette prince nodded and looked down at the floor. Inwardly, he smiled. I've made Draco jealous.  
  
"We really need to get going now. Fleur, please help us get through the barrier." Draco said to his cousin, who looked at him suspiciously before complying. There's something going on between Draco and that prince she thought.  
  
The girl turned around and touched the wall. She closed her eyes and concentrated. A few minutes later the light orbs started moving around before crowding at her hands, slowly the liquid wall evaporated away, creating a large opening in the barrier.  
  
The women opened her eyes and then spoke. "Qu'ickly, ze barrier vont be o'pen forre long."  
  
The gang quickly piled through the barrier until everyone is on the other side. They were now at the edge of the pine forest of Griffindor, the Forbidden Forest.  
  
It was night now as the light of the barrier dimmed and disappeared, leaving only the light of the moon, the stars and the glowing half fairy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two days ago at the Aurum Leoninus de Palace.  
  
Prince Oliver glided through the large hallways of the palace contemplating the future. He will be crowned tomorrow and he was nervous.  
  
The prince turned round at a corner and felt something hard hit him on the head. The brown haired prince fell to the floor, blood spilling and covering the polished wooden floor.  
  
The limb body was dragged slowly out of the hallway by the other prince.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3 nights later.  
  
Harry and Draco didn't spend their time together that day, There were too many people around. So they're making up for it that night. The others were asleep as they sneaked out of the camp. Draco was chasing Harry as he ran.  
  
He was suddenly pushed to the side of a tree as a strong body held him in place. Two lips pressed onto his, devouring him hungrily. He moaned and Draco slipped his tongue in. It danced together entangling.  
  
Draco moved his hand lower from the shoulders to the waist until his hands were wrapped around Harry's ass. Then the prince quickly spun around. He was now pinning Draco to the tree, their lips still attached. Harry was taking control and Draco was not complaining. The prince moved lower to trace the contours of the Dragon's jaw with his tongue and then lower to suck and bite on his neck.  
  
Then Harry heard a loud thud.  
  
"Draco, what was that??!"  
  
"What was what?" Draco asked frustrated by the interruption.  
  
The prince searched for the cause of the noise. Then he saw it. A body, lying on the ground, bloods spilling from its forehead.  
  
The prince ran to the body on the floor. His eyes widen as he saw who it was. Prince Oliver.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So how should Oliver react? Please review. This is the only thing keeping me from going crazy. Luv u'll  
  
Mwah! 


	8. Friends or Enemies?

A/N: Okay I'm finally getting to type up my story. It's 2.00am now and I really can't sleep. I'm eating chocolate flavour yoghurt right now and it's making me hyperactive. It doesn't taste bad, you should try it sometimes, just mix some flavourless yoghurt with chocolate pudding. My vacation to Pattaya was fun but we had to come back before we planned to. Anyway I hope you still wan to read my story. And I'm not killing of that many characters.  
  
Fairytale-ish  
Friends or enemies  
  
" Oliver!" Harry exclaimed as he ran to his brother, the dragon followed quickly behind.  
  
The older prince was pale, dark liquid seeped from the cut on his forehead. Harry listened for his heartbeat. It was there, but was very faint.  
  
"We have to get him some help." The younger prince tried to carry his brother. The prince stumbled rather ungracefully twice before Draco decided to help him.  
  
The unconscious prince was dragged to a small tent on the edge of their establishment.  
  
"Fleur, are you there?" Draco called out as his cousin got up and pushed the edge of the tent fabric away. The half fairy gasped.  
  
"Oh my, com in. Vot happen?" she asked as the couple put the prince down on a mattress.  
  
"Fleur, this is Prince Olive, Prince Harry's brother. We found him unconscious in the forest." They explained as Fleur tend to the limb form before her.  
  
"Vot vere you doing in ze for 'rest in ze mid 'del of ze night?" She asked them, still suspicious. She walked over to Draco.  
  
"Doesn't matter, Fleur would you please take care of him until he's well? The younger prince would be devastated if more unfortunate incidents occurred with his brother too."  
  
Fleur looked back to the mattress, Harry was kneeling next to his brother, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Fleur agreed not noticing Draco's quick change of topic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco spent that night reassuring Harry that his brother will be all right. His parents just died and his brother was badly injured. Draco felt sympathy for his lover, he himself never had anyone but his mother. Despite the fact that she was insane, he still missed her when she died last year, he was 16 and already an important member of the gang of thieves. Draco held the prince in his arms until sleep came over them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Harry ran as fast as he could to Fleur's tent.  
  
"What of my brother?"  
  
"Your brozer iz fine, he iz jus resting now."  
  
"Well, I thank thee greatly for tending to my brother my lady." Fleur smiled sweetly at him. She went back to the sleeping prince on the mattress as the other prince left.  
  
Then the light brown haired prince slowly stirred awake. His eyes flutter open to see the sight of an angel with sunshine in her silvery blond hair and stars in her deep blue eyes. Her butterfly wings flutter slightly.  
  
"I must be in heaven, for a beautiful angel is standing before me." He didn't really believe that but the girl before him really did look like an angel. The winged girl smiled at the prince.  
  
"You sound jus like your brozer, Prinz 'arry" Oliver's eyes widen.  
  
"I am in heaven then!!! Where is my brother? Am I able to see my mother and father too? What about Princess Hannah?" The Prince who was unconscious just minutes ago suddenly became alive.  
  
"Oh no no! You are not dead. Prinz 'arry is still alive, he left min-nitz ago." The girl said, trying to calm the energetic prince down. "I am sorry about your muzzer'nd fazzer." She added.  
  
The prince was frozen for a few seconds. My Brother is alive? How? Didn't the 'Dragon' the most brutal and heartless thief capture him? He shouldn't be alive unless.no there was no ransom note or any kind of warning. So what's happened?  
  
" And Princess Hannah?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"I dont know. I shall ask Draco and Harry," and the beautiful creature walked out of the tent before the brown haired prince could stop her.  
  
(A/N: HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! My computer broke before I got a chance to save it and now have to start all over again. (Sobs, before pounding on the key board violently. I'm not kidding I really did this, I'm very emotional today.) )  
  
A few minutes later a teenager with brunette hair and green eye ran into the tent  
  
"Oliver!" he cried out as he ran to his brother. "You've awaken from what I feared, a fatal slumber."  
  
"Well, now you know how I felt when you were not at the rendezvous place. Where were you?" Oliver looked at his brother, his clothes were old and tattered, no fit for a prince but there were no injury or scars on him. His eyes emerald eyes glowed with joy.  
  
" I was where I was. During the duel I was rendered unconscious."  
  
"And after? Why did thou not return."  
  
"I was held prisoner by Drac, um the Dragon, for awhile." Well that wasn't a complete lie thought the younger prince.  
  
"So you've escaped. Well done my dear brother, few if any have escaped the grasp of the Dragon unscathed." Oliver smiled cheerfully before he was interrupted.  
  
"I don't believe so, for if that was the case, I would not be here with him now." The masked blond who had been listening from the corner of the tent spoke up. He stepped forward, putting one hand on Prince Harry's shoulders and smirking at Prince Oliver.  
  
"You!"  
  
"Yes, me," said the dragon maliciously to the brown haired prince.  
  
"Harry?" The older prince turned to Harry for an explanation.  
  
"Um. Draco and I have become .friends." Well, that wasn't a total lie either, Harry thought as he stuttered. He used to tell his brother everything.  
  
" FRIENDS!!!???" Prince Oliver screamed. "How could you? He is the most notorious thief in all four kingdoms. He is the enemy of Griffindor. He kidnapped your fiancé. He killed Princess Hannah. He probably jumped with joy when he found out our parents were killed. In fact he probably planned it."  
  
" I didn't touch your precious princesses. How could I? I was duelling your brother, and I couldn't have killed your parents either because I wasn't even there." Draco loudly interrupted.  
  
"It's true, and if he killed our parents why didn't he kill me? Why did he promise we'd go to Griffindor to find mother and father's murderers?" Prince Harry started screaming too.  
  
"Well, how am I suppose to know how his sick twisted perverse mind works? Maybe it's his plan all along."  
  
" What make's you so sure? What makes you think you know him?"  
  
" I know he's a killer."  
  
"I did not kill neither Princess Hannah or the King and Queen of Griffindor?"  
  
"Oh yeah, then who did?"  
  
"You have no idea what Draco's really like, you have no rights to accuse him. Draco is a good person if only you'd get to know him."  
  
"I don't know who killed them?"  
  
"Harry, he's put you under some kind of spell. You would never betray your own family otherwise."  
  
" I am not a good person!! I'm the Dragon, I'm cruel and brutal. Is anyone listening to me?!!"  
  
"Apparently not."  
  
"What does my family have anything to do with my friendship with Draco."  
  
" See even he admits he's bad, why are you so blind to this Harry?"  
  
"I maybe blind but at least I don't close my eyes to the truth."  
  
"What truth?"  
  
"Hey, stop talking about me like I'm not here."  
  
" I wish you weren't here, things would have been a lot better."  
  
"Hey, don't talk to my friend like that!"  
  
"Harry stop this non sense."  
  
"What non sense? You're the one whose full of non-sense!"  
  
"Neither of you are making any sense at all."  
  
" You know Draco should have just left you there to die in the forest. He saved your life, you should be thanking him."  
  
"I'd rather die, He'd probably use it against me later for favours."  
  
"Hey, I don't do that."  
  
"Oh right I'm suppose to believe you."  
  
"You know what I've had enough of this, I'm out of here." The brunette prince stormed out, followed by the blond thief.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened in there." The prince said to his lover once they were outside and way from everything else.  
  
" It's fine. I understand." The thief put his arms around the prince and looked into his eye. They communicated without words. Draco kissed the prince lightly on the lips before giving him a pat on the back and walked away.  
  
Harry turned around to see him and noticed that his brother was walking towards him.  
  
" Harry, I'm sorry. I just."  
  
"It's fine I understand. " The brunette prince repeated his lover's words, stopping his brother from saying anything else. "But he did save your life."  
  
"I suppose we're even. I'll try to be nicer to him.for you" The prince looked at his brother wondering how he could befriend someone who is known for their notoriousness and trusting him completely without an ounce of doubt. "But that doesn't mean we'll be friends or allies."  
  
"Harry just smiled at his brother as the sun ascended completely into the sky turning bright yellow. After that the two brothers walked over to the others as they continue on their journey to Griffindor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That evening the gang was all sitting around a bon fire eating their dinner. Harry sat next to Draco, Oliver was sitting on the other side of Harry, Fleur was next to him. Ron was next to Draco, Ginny on his other side.  
  
"So, Harry." Ron said suddenly. "Tell me, how did you and Draco suddenly become friends after Harry was locked in a cell in the caves for a week."  
  
"Yes, tell us how you befriended the great Dragon, king of thieves." Prince Oliver asked, trying to keep his animosity for the blond to himself. Harry blushed and looked at Draco for help.  
  
"That is a private matter to be discussed another time." Draco spoke, noticing Harry's discomfort.  
  
"Oh my Draco, why all diz secretzy? Are you 'iding somezing?" Fleur joined in.  
  
Suddenly the musicians began to play a song. Harry quickly escaped, excusing himself from them and asking Ginny (who was staring at him) to dance.  
  
The other soon joined in as Oliver asked the heavenly creature next to him to dance. They dance to a cheerful and quick rhythm, lifting the spirits of everyone.  
  
Draco looked over to the prince and the red headed girl. He noticed the way she was looking at the prince. He glared like a hawk as they danced to the playful tune.  
  
The prince soon stopped dancing as he noticed Draco's silver gaze on him. He bid Ginny fair well, claiming he was tired and walked over the Draco.  
  
The prince gave him a seductive smile as he walked pass him. Draco quickly followed hi dark haired lover as they sneakily headed for Draco's tent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally, chapter 7 done. Please review. I know that argument in the tent is confusing, but doesn't all arguments? Anyway R&R  
  
Mwah! 


	9. Our love vs its consequences

A/N Sorry this chapter's a bit late, it's been a really busy week and next week I'm going to be even busier and the last week of this month I'm going camping so I might not be able to write for a little while. Sorry you guys, thank you for all the great reviews anyway, my grades are coming out in a few weeks wish me luck. And in April I'm going on a cruise and then to Disney World, so if the story's not finished yet, you'll have to wait a few weeks.  
  
Fairytale-ish  
  
Our love vs. its consequences  
  
Draco entered his tent after his lover. Upon entering he saw nothing except it's usual contents. His eyes like a vulture of lust looks for it's prey only to have the prey pounce on him from behind, pushing and pinning him to the mattress.  
  
He felt soft petal lips and a hot wet tongue ravish his neck, sucking hungrily as teeth graze and bite, making him moan as hands keenly caressed his creamy skin wantonly reaching under his shirt, on the small of his back, moving up his thighs. His breath quickened as he returned the touch with equal desperation, fumbling to get rid of the clothes separating their heated bodies.  
  
As their sweaty bodies rubbed against each other, Draco realised he was not in control. He needed control. The dragon rolled over, pinning the smaller form beneath him. It was now his lips that was sucking and biting the smooth skin, trailing from the neck downward to devour his lover. His lips bit down on the hard pink nipples, a sound of pleasure escaped the soft lips as hips pushed up against each other.  
  
The talented lips move up to the pair of lips in a bruising and fiery kiss. Tongues battle each other in the ferocious game of desire. Sweat clung to their skin as hands greedily grabbed every part of each other's body.  
  
The need for oxygen grew fiercely I them, forcing their lips apart, their faces flushed and heated furiously as Draco's husky voice whispered " I want you raw."  
  
Draco's hands move to grip the prince's torso, holding it tightly as he pushed himself deep inside the warmth of the tight hole. Harry bit his lips at the pain and gripped Draco's shoulders tightly, leaving scratch marks on the alabaster skin, waves of pain and pleasure hit him harder and harder as Draco pushed in and out of him.  
  
"Please, Draco!" The prince begged and screamed for more as Draco's rhythm quickened, thrusting harder and faster each time. They were close, really close. Draco reached for the prince's hard erection and began stroking to the same rhythm, going faster, faster, faster.  
  
They reached the pinnacle, screaming and moaning each other's names as the release their hot white seeds on each other. Draco fell on top of Harry, both breathing raggedly. Draco kissed Harry softly before resting his head on the crook of Harry's neck.  
  
Then they heard wineglass shattered to the floor. They looked up to see the tent's curtain open.  
  
The other's heard them in the tent and came to see what was going on. They followed each other and when they saw what happening, they were too shocked to react. The Dragon and the Prince. But no one made a move, they were either too shocked or too scared to the Dragon's wrath.  
  
Draco and Harry were too absorbed in each other that they didn't notice the eyes staring at them from outside. The two heard whispers like wave spreading through the large crowd. The prince blushed as he quickly grabbed the disregarded blanket on the floor and covered himself and Draco. Their eyes roam through the shocked faces as they noticed Ron smirking in an I- knew-there-was-something-going-on-between-you-two way, Fleur was deep in thought as she looked at the two, their eyes travel further to see the expression of disgust in Prince Oliver's face.  
  
Words cannot describe how Oliver felt right now. It was as if someone has set fire inside of him, burning violently as the site before him added the fuel.  
  
" 'Formed an alliance'? Is this what was meant when those words came out? Is this the secret of how you spontaneously became 'close' friends? Why were you so desperate that you had to whore yourself to this. this.." The older prince growled, he couldn't find words to describe him. How can someone be so foul as to take someone as pure and innocent as Prince Harry and taint him?  
  
Harry just bit his lower lip, unable to say anything to his enraged brother. He looked down at the blanket covering him.  
  
"Have you no shame? How can you do this? Spreading your legs for him like a whore, letting that of a perverse demon take you? Disgraceful! Shameless! Has your mind been tainted by him that you cannot think to stop yourself from such sin?"  
  
Crystal drops of sadness flowed from the brunette prince's eyes to the blanket. His gazed was still lowered. He felt ashamed and dirty. Draco noticed the tears and held the prince tight in his arms, comforting him. All the while his silver eyes turned to like burning ice fixed on the older prince.  
  
"Love is never a sin. Love is as beautiful as the stars that sparkle in the night. And the love I have for thy brother, is greater than all the stars sewn together." As Draco said this, Harry turned to look at him, his green eyes wide as he looked at the face, as beautiful and well defined as a marble statue. He loves me? He thought.  
  
Their audience was more shocked. Dragon has feelings?!?! No one, not even Draco himself knows that he could have such feelings, let alone show it.  
  
But Prince Oliver was not so easily convinced. "Stop your deceptions this instant! My brother might not be able to see the real you but I can. You're using him. Deceiving and seducing him, luring him to your bed where you have ripped out his innocence. Stealing the greatest treasure that none have even had the slightest taste of. Thou art the best thief yet." The older prince turned to his brother, " Come Harry, we are leaving." He grabbed his brother harshly, pulling him up from the mattress, he clung to the blanket tightly.  
  
Draco grabbed Harry's other arm as Prince Oliver began to drag him away. "Harry, do you wish to leave?" Draco asked, his silver eyes pleading for him to stay. Prince Harry looked at him, his emerald orbs searched through silver to find that it is true. Draco does love him. "No" was his only words.  
  
"He's not going." Draco said as he pulled Prince Harry to him.  
  
"He knows not of what he does, he knows not of the limits of your evilness."  
  
"Stop this! I am not a child." Harry pulled Prince Oliver's hand of his arm.  
  
" Fine, go back to him, be his whore. Let him drag you to the pit with him and his gang."  
  
As Oliver turned to walk away Draco pushed him to the ground and pointed his gleaming silver sword at his neck.  
  
"Don't you dare call Harry that!"  
  
Prince Oliver had no time to react, but Harry put his arms around the enraged blond. He put his hand on Draco's, unclasping it and slowly taking his sword away. Piercing silver eyes bore into the older prince as he stood up and walked away, disappearing into the crowd.  
  
Draco turned to face his angel, they embrace as his lips move to brush against his pale cheeks which began to blush.  
  
"No one shall hurt you in anyway as long as I'm here, " he whispered softly in his ears. "As for your brother, I doubt he will leave you here with me. He will grow accustom to it."  
  
Harry smiled. "You sound to confidant"  
  
"I am" Draco replied as he leaned down to capture the prince's soft lips in a sweet kiss. Then they realised they still had an audience. Draco turned to face the crowd.  
  
"Well, what are you looking at? This isn't a theatre. Piss off!" He yelled at he closed the tent's curtain.  
  
The crowd outside dissipated, discussing the night's event. No one noticed the red headed girl, staring furiously at the white tent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prince Oliver's head was still swimming in confusion and shock as he looked up at the glittering stars and the crescent moon blocked partially by the shadows of the tall pine trees. He felt warm hands on his shoulders.  
  
"I thought you are' leaving."  
  
"I can't just leave my brother here. No matter what he does." There was a pause.  
  
"Draco must 'ave really loved you brozer to react zat vay." At that the prince turned to face the half fairy.  
  
"So you believe your cousin is in love?"  
  
"Of course, I can zee id in zeir eyes, zey 'are in love."  
  
" Are you not the least bit suspicious. The Dragon, in love. With my brother, the son of his enemy. "  
  
"I 'ave to admit, I am surprized, but in love zeir iz boundariez and it tiz easy for oppositez to attract."  
  
"I suppose your right, but...has Dragon ever been with. another man before?"  
  
"Not zat I known of."  
  
"I just can't understand why. Why would he want to be with my brother when he could have any women he wants. And why, why would my brother let him do 'that' to him." Prince Oliver cringed at the image he previously saw. Fleur just smiled softly at him, her deep blue eyes shine with understanding at the chocolate ones.  
  
" You are going to say love has it's own reasons aren't you?" Fleur's smile widen slightly at the prince.  
  
"ow do you know?"  
  
"It's written in your eyes."  
  
The two stared into each other's eyes, they sparkled and shine with a sweetness in them mixed with desire. The two moved closer together and their lips touched. Softly but with fire as they parted to explore each other's mouth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N There, I'm done. Hope you like that, does it make sense? Well, it's written and I'm too lazy to re-write. Thank you all of you for the reviews. Please continue to do so and feel free to email me anytime.  
  
I was thinking of writing sex scene between other couples so it'll have heterosexual and homosexual, but I'm not sure if I'll be any good since I only know how to write slashes, I read heterosexual fics too, but I don't really know how to write them myself, so what do you think.  
  
Please Review. Those who already do, you have my undying devotion. Thank you to:  
  
Masooma Fanny chan Tramill De Laxson Kimmy Frizzy snapescookiejar Darkening Miseryslilwench Divine Blood  
  
Love you all. 


	10. Their responses

A/N: Hey guys, I didn't really plan on writing this chapter, but since there's a request for Ron's reaction to the situation and for what Oliver will do next, I've added in this bit.  
  
Fairytale ish  
  
Their response  
  
Morning came with the singing birds. Everything gave a soft orange glow as the sun ascended slowly into the morning sky. Harry and Draco woke up in each other's arms. A brand new day. There was no more secrets, no more hiding.  
  
"Morning." Draco looked down at the angelic form in his arms, his face glowed with a warmth that no has ever witnessed. Draco gave the prince a soft kiss before getting up, ready to continue with the journey. Harry smiled at him as he pulled the covers up whispering "give me a few more minutes."  
  
"No. We need to get up, now." Draco held the two edge of the blanket and pulled it quickly of the mattress. Harry cringed slightly as the morning breeze touched his bare skin.  
  
"Um. but I don't wanna get up. Your mean." Harry said sleepily, sounding like a whining child.  
  
"Of course I'm mean, darling. I'm the Dragon, remember." He said as he put his black mask on.  
  
"Yes, I almost forgot." Harry mumbled as he pulled his clothes on.  
  
The two lovers walked outside together. The sun bathing them both with an unfamiliar but pleasant warmth.  
  
Harry turned to see his brother. Why did he stay? He was suddenly nervous as he looked at his brother who was staring at him and his lover coldly. We would need to confront each other sometime, He thought.  
  
Prince Harry turned to his blond lover who gave him a slight nod, telling him that he was thinking the same thing. Draco secretly gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
The brunette headed towards his brother. His confidence melting with every step he took. There was an awkward silence. Oliver was the first to break it.  
  
" My dear brother, I beg your forgiveness. I never should've let loose that fury. I was just.surprised."  
  
Harry looked at his brother, his expression was one of hope. "So you accept?"  
  
" I cannot answer now Harry, but I know that I cannot prevent you from being together."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement before asking, "Why did you not leave?"  
  
"How could I?" was Oliver's reply. " Leaving is an option erased from my mind, 'Tis not safe for you here and despite your.actions earlier, you're still my brother." He looked at his brother before adding "Just don't blind me with the sight of you and him, together." Oliver cringed at the thought.  
  
The younger prince smiled. "Don't worry yourself, I don't plan on exposing myself or Draco in public, ever. I'm no exhibitionist."  
  
Harry gave his brother as hug. Before he could turn to leave, Oliver spoke.  
  
"But I am still far from approval." Harry stopped smiling. "I bare no power to stop you, but I disprove of you trusting the Dragon as you do. I know you feel for him but don't be too confident of him returning them. He might have said those lines to hundred before you. And never forget, he's still the Dragon."  
  
Harry was silent, contemplating. Maybe Oliver's right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Ronald Weasley approached his best friend. A smirk plastered on his face. The masked blond noticed his friend and gave him a quick smile.  
  
"Good morning Ron." He greeted the red head.  
  
"G'morning to you too." Ron is grinning now.  
  
" You wish to talk to me about my prince." He stated surely.  
  
"'Your prince.' How possessive of you. Does he mind that you address him with such ownership? He is after all a prince." Draco just glared at Ron. "Or does he like to be dominated?"  
  
"RON!" Draco yelled at his best friend. His anger was ignored. Ron didn't take the hint that this lover is different and that Draco would probably try to kill him soon if he doesn't stop.  
  
"So, tell me, how'd you do it? Was it with those sweet lines, or did he offer himself to you?"  
  
Draco was burning with fury. He grabbed Ron by the neck.  
  
" Shut up!!! Unless you wish to have your tongue cut off and get castrated!"  
  
Ron became silent. His mouth held shut as Draco released him. His eyes wide with shock. Ron just stared at him for a while.  
  
"You really do love him." It wasn't a question but Draco nodded anyway.  
  
"Draco," Ron spoke softly to his friend, sympathy in his eyes. "You know you shouldn't get too attached to him. Sooner or later you two will have to part."  
  
Draco looked at Ron, slightly dazed not quite understanding what he said.  
  
"Draco, no matter what happens, it doesn't change the fact that he is still the prince of Griffindor and you're still Dragon, leader of the thieves. He is a prince, and princes have to marry princesses. Princes have obligations to his family and his people. Princes live a comfortable life of luxury in palaces. You can't just take all of that from him, you can't expect him to give up his wealth, his life, his family, and his identity for you. When the time comes you'll have to let him go, set him free. There's no way for you to be together."  
  
Ron's words cur Draco like a knife of truth slashing across his heart. But Draco stood still, his face emotionless beneath the black mask.  
  
He left, getting back to his tent. Jumping on the mattress, pulling the warm blanket that they shared together, over himself. And there, hidden beneath the thick wool material, the icy silver eyes melted as quiet tears rolled down his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: That was a bit short, but I don't want to write anymore for this chapter. The next one might take a while, or not. I've started a new fic, but I haven't finished the prologue yet. Don't worry I'll finish this fic, not sure when but I will. I'll be going camping this Saturday though, like I said earlier. 


	11. Captured Hearts

A/N: This chapter might be a bit shitty cause I didn't write a first draft. This is just off the top of my head and I don't usually correct my work. Also, I'm doing many things at the same time. Right now, I'm also doing my art project and my math homework. This will also be a very sweet chapter. Also I'm going to America for two weeks, starting 5th April. So I'll try to finish another chapter before that, but I'm not sure though.  
  
Fairytale-ish  
  
Captured hearts  
  
They've reached Paraqua that night. It was a small town very near to Leon City, the capital of Griffindor. The Aurum Leoninus was not so far away. The gang spreaded out in the town, diluting suspicion and the chance of being caught. They would meet again in the morning.  
  
Draco and Harry rented a small room in a discreet inn in a small alley. It was a place many go to when they wanted to hide, when they have secrets. No one cared what goes on in the rooms as long as the payment was at the front desk in the morning.  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry asked as he sat up on the bed.  
  
"To get my revenge." The blond replied as he reached for the door. Walking out as emerald eyes followed him until he disappeared into the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Parvati Patil lived in a mansion near Paraqua. It was four story's high with a balcony on each alternate rooms. The warm cream colour of the place was darkened by the black blanket of night.  
  
Ron stared at the grand building. The tall throned fences guarding the place had sharp, shark like teethes. He searched the area and found a tall tree, it's branches looming over the fence. The red head climbed the tree. He reached for a strong branch, and with expertise, swung himself across, the teethes almost biting him.  
  
Like a cat he landed on his feet. Quickly, he sneaked to the pool below his beloved's bedroom balcony.  
  
Knock! A rock hits the window. It flung open as a graceful creature stepped out of her room. She was as beautiful, as colourful, as lively as a butterfly. Her skin was peach, emphasised by the elegant rose pink dress she wore during the party, which ended a while ago. The girl had let down her long flowing milk chocolate hair. It flowed down her body like silk sheets. Her honey-coloured eyes brightened as she saw him.  
  
Ron slowly pulled a bright red rose from his back. He held it in his hands, offering it to his butterfly goddess. Parvati stood at the edge of the balcony, reaching out her hand to him.  
  
The red head put the rose in his mouth, he as he climbed up to the balcony. Holding his hands Parvati pulled her fiancé up. He gave her the rose and was awarded with a sweet but passionate kiss.  
  
They stayed like that for a few minutes, relishing in each other's embrace. After a few minutes, they pulled apart. They looked into each other's eyes, sweet honey gazing into ocean blue. Then Ron whispered.  
  
"Let's get married."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Granger estate was not so far for the Patil estate. As Ron was romancing his love, Draco was seeking his revenge. The Grangers lived in a castle they've inherited, it was grey and grand, though not as great as the Aurum Leoninus de palace.  
  
Draco threw his rope with a hook at the end (A/N I don't know what those are called) to Hermione's tower. He was an excellent climber and he held tightly on to the rope, reaching his destination gracefully and perfectly.  
  
He reached the window and with a quiet crack, he broke in. The place was too big for the sound to be heard so no one took notice to the masked thief as he stepped inside into a dimly lit corridor. He walked to the stairs and went up. Hermione's room was on the higher floor.  
  
The thief reached a room with a wooden door, it was carved and painted with intricate gold lines. Draco picked the lock, within seconds, it clicked, and opened to reveal a room enveloped in darkness. The wavy haired girl was asleep, still, on her bed. Her pure white nightgown half covered with her warm thick blanket.  
  
Draco sneered at her as he gently tied a rope round her wrist and ankle. Then slowly he pulled a white cloth over her mouth and a bag over her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you Parvati Patil take Ronald Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband. In sickness and in health, for richer for poorer. Till death do you part?"  
  
The couple was in a small chapel, and in this space, there was only them. Though the location was small, their love was enough to fill a whole cathedral.  
  
"I do." The words were said without hesitation or doubt. She was still in her rose pink dress, but her face was covered with a small pink veil.  
  
Ron smiled at her as words of vows were said.  
  
"Do you Ronald Weasley take Parvati Patil to be your lawfully wedded wife. In sickness and in health, for richer for poorer. Till death do you part?"  
  
"I do." The answer was short but powerful.  
  
Ron took her hand and gently he slipped the ring onto her fingers. She slipped the other on his.  
  
"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, husband wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
There lips brush each other as Ron held her in his arms in a moment that would last forever in their memory.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The door opened. Draco stepped into the room. He was holding a struggling Hermione in his arms. Harry stared as he entered. Draco put her down next to the dirty white washed wall opposite the bed.  
  
"Draco! What's the business? Who is this? Speak!"  
  
"Calm down my angel, 'tis part of my sweet vengeance." Draco came to sit next to the prince for a while. He put his warm hands around his lover and stared into the emerald depth.  
  
Then the prisoner struggled again and Draco stood up. He lifted the bag to stare into the girl's brown eyes. His silver orbs stared back coldly, warning her that if she doesn't stop, there will be consequences.  
  
" Hermione!" Harry stared at his friend. Though they have only known each other for a year, they were quite close friends. Hermione's eyes widen when she saw the prince sitting on the bed of her kidnapper.  
  
"You know her?" Draco asked the prince.  
  
"Yes, she's a friend of mine. Banished from Slytherin for the murder." He looked at Draco, confused  
  
" Yes, the Grangers murdered my father, and King Severus didn't punish them. He let them get away because of his love for her." He pointed at the girl who stared at him, shocked.  
  
"Hermione's having an affair with the king of Slytherin??!!"  
  
"Apparently so." Draco replied.  
  
"And you're the son of Lord Lucius Malfoy! His only heir! So you must be Lord Draco Malfoy." Harry added.  
  
" I'm a lord?" Draco asked, not knowing who his father was since his mother had gone insane when he was growing up. Harry nodded.  
  
Draco didn't know what to say. He sat down next to Harry and began stroking his messy black hair. He touched the prince's cheek softly and sighed.  
  
"Still doesn't change the fact that I'm the Dragon and you're the prince." He said to himself and the prince. Then he leaned forward, their nose almost touching. He whispered so Hermione couldn't hear. "Or the fact that I love you."  
  
The words were sweet but tinted with sadness and fear. Harry was quiet and Draco lips brushed Harry's softly, his hand cupping the prince's face and stroking his hair. The kiss deepened and they just stayed like that, until they realised Hermione was watching them. Draco broke apart and stood up.  
  
"It's almost morning, I have to go to the gang meeting. I'll bring you some breakfast when I get back. I trust you not to let her get away." He kissed Harry's forehead lightly before walking gracefully out of the room. Leaving Harry with Hermione.  
  
"Mmmph!" Hermione cried, signaling Harry over to help her. Harry got up from the bed, he came over and untie the cloth covering her mouth.  
  
"Your highness!" She shouted, not knowing what else to say. So many questions ran through her head so quickly, her mind couldn't catch them to ask.  
  
"Shh! Please my lady, quiet down." He looked at her, the same kind of questions running rapidly through his head.  
  
"Your alive." She stated.  
  
"Apparently so."  
  
"We all thought you were dead. What happened?"  
  
"Draco kept me as a prisoner.for a while." Hermione eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"So, does thy capturer kiss thou frequently?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"Only one who has captured my heart." Though he could not say it to Draco, he couldn't deny it. He was in love.  
  
Hermione was speechless. The prince in love with the Dragon! There are no words for it. It was a while before she spoke again.  
  
"Had he not, murder Princess Hannah?"  
  
"No he has not." The words were certain and the girl said no more on the topic. Before she could say another word, the prince spoke.  
  
" If this is a sin, then yours is just as sinful. King Severus is the enemy of our kingdom, and is beyond twice your age."  
  
Hermione said nothing to the prince. She understood him, for her heart is captured as well. She just smiled at him softly. Her dark brown eyes warm.  
  
Then Prince Harry saw a bottle of wine on the bedside table with two glasses meant for him from his lover. He took the bottle and came to sit next to his friend. He poured her a glass and put it on the floor. A clinking sound was heard as he gave a toast.  
  
"To the thieves who stole our hearts," He said, holding up the glass for Hermione (who was still tied up) to drink before sipping from his own glass.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Please review. Actually I thought I'd add a Ron/ Parvati sex scene, but I got lazy and cut it short. Sorry. Anyway I hope that was okay. I've posted a new HP fanfic as well. It's called "Like father like son." I hope you guys could read that too, it's darker than this fic. It's about Harry becoming a spy. There will be loads of twists there, I guarantee you, but I must warn you, it's an incest fic with a bit of mpreg and many of the characters might seem out of character. Anyway, if that doesn't bother you, please read it. 


	12. Confrontation confusion and chaos

A/N: This chapter might be crap because I'm rushing due to the fact that I'm going on my vacation tonight. I have six hours to think up what happens next and write it since I didn't make a draft of this chapter. I haven't even finished packing everything yet!!! And I still need to shower and get dressed. At least all my homework's done. Well, this chapter will probably be rather short.  
  
And please wish me luck. The SARS plague thing is really worrying, I'm so scared I won't be able to get onto the plane.  
  
PS: If you were waiting for this, please thank Miseryslilwench who threatened me to write it before I go.  
  
Fairytale-ish  
  
Confrontation, confusion and chaos  
  
Draco returned to the Inn that night to find Harry, asleep next to Hermione, wine bottles and glasses scattered on the floor. A fire burned inside him as he looked at Hermione and Harry.  
  
The too friends woke up to find icy silver eyes staring down at them. No words were said as the prince stood up.  
  
"Draco, why did you bring her into this? She didn't do anything wrong." Draco just stared.  
  
Two very large men came into the room. They were some of Draco's thieves. The two walked over to Hermione.  
  
"Guard her. If she escapes, I'll cut your heads off." He said as he walked away.  
  
"My father never killed anyone." It was the first time the girl spoke to the Dragon since she came. Her voice held confidence and certainty.  
  
Draco sighed. He knows he doesn't believe her. But Harry does, he thought. I can't let him control me. He has enough control over me already.  
  
And with that, he walked out of the room, leaving Hermione with the two guards.  
  
Draco felt warm hands on his arms. He turned to see the prince.  
  
"Draco, please let her go, she didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"Harry, her family killed my father. I'm seeking my revenge just as you are."  
  
"Her family killed no one! I know them, they were very nice people."  
  
"You might believe her lies but I don't." Draco shook his arms away from Harry. " I can't let her go just because you tell me to. I plan on avenging my father's death as well as yours. I'm going to the Aurum Leoninus, are you coming or not?"  
  
The prince didn't say anything, he just followed the Dragon out. I should leave this matter for now, now I'm going to the Aurum Leoninus to find out what the hell's been going on."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The corridor was lit with the pale orange light of the rows of candles. Harry had led ten of the thieves into the palace through the underground tunnels he used to play in as a child. Prince Oliver and Fleur Delacour were left behind despite his protest. He was still a little bit week and Draco sent Fleur to make sure he doesn't follow them.  
  
The gang sneaked through the kitchen and into the corridor easily since there was no feat tonight and there were not so many people left for them to feed.  
  
Draco had made Harry wear his black attire. His face was masked for fear that his prince would be recognised. If anyone knew he was here, then he would be in danger. Plus they would see him with the Dragon. He didn't know how Griffindors would react to that but he knew they would not be so accepting.  
  
They reached a crossroad. The small gangs were separated into groups of three and four. They were looking for clues as to who was the murderer.  
  
Harry led Draco, Ron and Ginny down the corridor to the guest quarters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prince Neville was on his way to see Princess Cho. Though the seventeen- year-old felt guilty for his family's death he swallowed down his guilt. He did it for his Princess. He knows she won't tie herself with anyone who is only second best.  
  
Then as he walked on he saw something. A black shadow in the translucent orange light. The prince went to the cross between the two corridors.  
  
He came face to face with a teenage boy. Though his face was masked, the other prince recognised him immediately. Prince Harry!!  
  
How could it be? He thought. He should be dead. Princess Cho will not be pleased.  
  
The second oldest prince drew his sword as he yelled. "GUARDS!!! "  
  
Unlike Hermione's castle, the palace this place had guards all over the place. If it weren't for Harry they would have been caught a long time ago.  
  
Suddenly guards were all over the place, surrounding them and all the thieves.  
  
Everyone drew their swords as chaos filled the area like water filing an ocean. The clanking noise was deafening, waking up everyone in the palace.  
  
Neville attacked Harry with his sharp silver sword. Harry's sword came up, blocking his brother's.  
  
Neville cornered Harry before he could tell his brother who he is. Their fight moved from the corridor into the library.  
  
Neville shut the door. His brother was on guard, his posture ready for attack. With one hand on he sword the Prince removed his mask.  
  
"Neville it's me."  
  
The older prince just smirked. "I know, " he said as he launched forward at his younger brother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco noticed that his beloved Prince was no longer with him in the corridor during their fight. A protective ness stirred in him. He pushed his sword into the stomach of the guard he was fighting, and fought his way through the chaos to look for Harry.  
  
A few minutes later, Harry was still not found, he began to panic as he saw a large golden door. He pushed in, hoping to find his prince.  
  
He stepped into the gigantic hall, decorated with intricate lines of pure gold. Someone else was already in the room. It was Cornelius Fudge.  
  
The man turned around, surprised to see that the infamous Dragon had entered the palace. Then he noticed the features on the blonde's face. He recognised them immediately.  
  
He surprised melted into an ugly smirk. " You are a Malfoy." He said as he drew his sword and attacked the masked thief.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger there, it's a short chapter, I know but I really need to get going I'm leaving very soon. I know it's not very good, but I was really in a hurry. Anyway, I'll see you all again after 22nd April 2003.  
  
See how much I love you guys. I'm going on vacation in a few hours, I haven't finished packing or taken a shower yet and still I'm sitting here updating my story for you. Please return my love by reviewing. (Makes sad puppy dog eyes.) 


	13. The truth hurts

A/N: So sorry this chapter is so slow. My mum grounded me from writing since I got back. Anyway I suck at fight scenes so this chapter's probably crap but I have to write it otherwise the story won't make sense. And I feel horrible about myself right now. I also have my War Poetry assignment to hand in which I've not yet done.  
  
THIS IS CRAP!!! Why am I even writing this?  
  
Fairytale-ish  
  
The truth is more painful than the lies  
  
His sword came up just in time, blocking the forceful blow of this stranger. The sword came at him again and Draco brought his sword up against the unknown attacker, he pushed the man onto a table. His sword instinctively on the man's neck.  
  
"Who are you? How do you know who I am?"  
  
"Who else would bear such blond hair but a Malfoy."  
  
Draco inched his sword forward a little so that it pressed against the man's throat.  
  
"Who are you? How did you know my father?" Draco's stormy grey eyes were filled with anger as he stared into the empty eyes of the man who knows him.  
  
Then they heard a loud bang from out side. As Draco became distracted, Fudge kicked Draco in the groin and spun him around, switching their positions. His sword fell to the ground with a clank.  
  
" How can I forget that arrogant arsehole?" He continued. The disgust and anger in his voice. "That pompous bastard keeps getting in my way. "He's going to be the next king" they said, well not anymore."  
  
"You killed him." It wasn't a question. Draco continued to stare at the man. Keeping his attention on his face as he reached for his hidden dagger.  
  
Once he felt the cold handle of the weapon he pulled it out and slabs Fudge in the stomach. The man cried out and fell to the floor, his hands on the wound. Draco grabbed his and Fudge's sword, pointing them once again at the now helpless man's neck.  
  
"Tell me everything" He was shouting now.  
  
Silence.  
  
Draco prepared to impale when he heard.  
  
"Alright alright, I'll tell you. I'm Cornelius Fudge, I was one of the lords in Slytherin."  
  
"Severus had always favoured Lucius, he always ignored me. It's not fair, I should be the next in line for the throne. I am his last living relative."  
  
"So for that you killed my father?"  
  
Fudge became silent. Draco grabbed him by the next and pushed him violently against the wall.  
  
"ANSWER ME!"  
  
"Yes" was the cold answer he got in response to his anger burnt question.  
  
"So what are you doing in Griffindor? You already blamed the Grangers for your crime? Why run when you could have been next for the throne?" Draco asked suspiciously, he wanted to know everything before he kills this pathetic excuse of a human. Maybe he can find out about the killing of Harry's family.  
  
"It's not that easy. To be king I would need to make sure Severus doesn't have an heir."  
  
"So you blamed the Grangers. You knew King Severus was in love with their daughter." Draco said disgusted."  
  
"Well actually, no one suspected anything. Not until that stupid girl found a piece of the letter I sent to Lucius before I killed him. That Parkinson bitch. So I killed her too and created new evidence. Killed two birds with one stone."  
  
So Hermione Granger wasn't lying. Draco thought.  
  
"That still doesn't explain why you're here."  
  
"To be king I would also need support. So Ravenclaw made me an offer."  
  
"Ravenclaw? What do they have to do with this? What offer?"  
  
Again Fudge was silent. He stared at Draco.  
  
"The more you talk the longer you will have to live."  
  
"King Crouch agreed that they would support me and become an ally to Slytherin instead of Griffindor. With Ravenclaw on our side Slytherin would be great. The deal was that I would need to help eliminate the Griffindor royal family."  
  
Again silence filled the hall because Draco remembered something.  
  
"Princess Cho... She wasn't going to marry Harry, she was going to kill him."  
  
"Very smart." A smirk curved on his hideous face. "Well, actually she was hoping you would do that for her. You did that did you?"  
  
Suddenly, realisation dawned on him. Harry, he thought. I have to go find Harry. Draco let his sword slip Fudge's throat.  
  
"Thank you for your information. You may leave," Draco said before turning away.  
  
The moment Draco turned around Fudge grabbed his sword and gave his last attempt to destroy the Malfoys.  
  
Then Draco turned around and plunges the knife into Fudges chest. "Leave this Earth." Draco finished as the man fell to the floor. Dead. Then Draco ran out to find his prince.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry took one step to the side making Neville trip, stumbling to the other side of the dimly lit room.  
  
"Neville, why are you doing this? Why do you attack your own brother?" Harry's expression revealed his disbelief, a hint of sadness and betrayal penetrating his startled green eyes.  
  
"Your brother." Neville repeated coldly. "If I am indeed your brother, why do you not treat me as such. You and the rest of the family always ignored me, Well, you'll soon regret that." He circled Harry like a hawk ready to attack.  
  
Harry was silence as he thought about what the other prince was saying. Then understanding dawn on him.  
  
"You did it!" Emerald eyes widen. There was disbelief in his voice.  
  
"Congratulations, you've finally figured it out. Yes, I killed mother, and father, and our dear brother Oliver." An evil smirk played upon his lips. "Actually, your dear Princess Cho helped. Poor Princess Hannah didn't even know what hit her."  
  
His cold blue eyes were fixed on his brother as he stepped closer.  
  
"You know, you were suppose to be dead too. I guess the Dragon wasn't as bad as they say he is. Never mind, I'll kill you myself."  
  
Neville's sword plunges forward as Harry's sword swung hitting each other again and again as they battle each other.  
  
Then Neville swung his sword at Harry's head. Swiping pass the other Prince as he dunk down to the floor. Neville kicked his brother, causing him to lose balance, his butt hitting the hard floor. Before Harry could react, Neville brought his sword down upon his brother.  
  
Then the door burst open. And like an angel he flew across the room pushing Neville to the ground.  
  
Harry got up grabbed his sword and quickly ran to Draco. The blonde got up and two swords pointed at Prince Neville.  
  
"Thanks Drac." Harry said before giving the masked blond thief a brief kiss on the lips. Neville made a disgusted noise.  
  
"So that's why the dragon didn't kill you, your even worst than me you little whore!"  
  
"Don't you dare talk to my Harry like that!" Draco warned stepping even closer to the older prince.  
  
Suddenly the guards swarm into the room. Draco grabbed Harry's hand.  
  
"Come on, we have to get out of here. We'll comeback later with more men."  
  
They both ran to the balcony. Draco hooked the end of his rope with an angel statue. He held on to Harry before sliding down. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sucks I know. Anyway, R&R 


	14. Possession and Possessive people

A/N: hey, thanks for the review. I just wanted to warn you all that I might keep disappearing once in a while because (instead of keeping me grounded like other parents do) my mum has decided that if I disobey her I will not be allowed to write my story for two weeks. So if I disappear then, y'all know the reason. Also, there will be a lot of OOC (out of character, for all of you who is new to fanfics and don't know). Hope you don't mind.  
  
Note to Miserylilwench: I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry, I know I promised to write a sex scene but this stuff needs to come first. Sorry, It'll be in the next chapter, I promise.  
  
Fairytale-ish  
  
Possessions and possessive people  
  
Harry and Draco slid down into the garden next to the wall of the palace. They ran to the venus fountain in the center. It was the rondervouz point for the gang.  
  
The only thing they saw was the shiny head of red hair, which reflected vividly in the light of the moon.  
  
"Ron!" Draco called out.  
  
"Draco, the others have left with their own groups." The three ran to the edge of the garden. Before they pushed through the secret trapdoor, Ron realized something.  
  
"Draco, Where's my sister?"  
  
"You said they all left." Draco replied.  
  
"No, all of the other groups have left, ours had not."  
  
Then they heard the footsteps of a dozen guards coming their way. The three kneeled down behind a bush.  
  
"They're coming," Harry turned to look at Ron. "We have to go."  
  
"What about my sister??!!"  
  
"Ron, Harry's right, we have to go, if we don't all is lost." Draco said in a calm voice.  
  
"But she could still be in there." Ron said as he started to walk back to find his sister.  
  
Draco and Harry both grabbed Ron's wrist and pulled him back down.  
  
"If we go now and get caught now, then everyone will be in danger. And if Ginny is still in there, there will be no one to save her. There's only three of us and hundreds of them, we need to retreat. I promise I won't leave her behind." Ron looked at Draco, he was right. Ron sighed sadly before they quietly move through the secret trap door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The gang met in the forbidden forest that night. They were deciding on what was to be done. Draco had just told everyone what Prince Neville and Princess Cho was doing.  
  
"They've captured her! Draco, we must save Ginny, and fast. Who knows what these foul creatures will do to her."  
  
"Yes, we will." Draco patted Ron on the back. "We shall approach the palace before sunset." Draco looked at Ron, through his black mask his eyes shone with concern. Ginny is like his sister too.  
  
"She'll be alright Ron. " Draco said reassuringly.  
  
Then the two big and stupid looking thief walked. In front of them was Hermione Granger.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, so glad you could join us." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I asked for your presence here in order to apologise for my past accusations. It has dawned on me that you were indeed honest when you claim that you're family was innocent. Please forgive me."  
  
Hermione looked at him suspiciously. She looked at Prince Harry, he was looking at her pleadingly. "I forgive you."  
  
"I thank you for your forgiveness, another reason I asked you to join us today is to ask for your assistance in a serious matter." Typical, Hermione thought as she rolled her eyes. Draco dismissed that and continued.  
  
Draco repeated to her all that they have found out during their confrontation at the palace. Hermione tried to keep a straight face to hide her shock.  
  
"So what do you want me to do?" She asked after he was finished.  
  
"We need you to go to King Severus to persuade him to help us. We need an army in order to defeat an army. Please send this to him." Draco handed a letter to Hermione. "This will explain our situation here." The girl accepted the letter before walking away. She will leave for Slytherin tonight.  
  
The meeting ended shortly after Hermione left. They didn't have any ideas for tomorrow's rescue attempt yet. They won't try to do a full-scale attack until King Severus's army came to back them up. Harry ran after Draco who was already ahead.  
  
As Harry ran after him, he tripped on a root. Before he fell, the prince grabbed on to the nearest object to prevent his fall. Unfortunately, it was Ron. They both stumbled to the ground and Ron's sack fell open, spilling it's content.  
  
"Sorry," Harry said as he quickly helps him to gather his things. Them he noticed a very shiny and sparkling object. He grabbed it and took a look.  
  
"The holy ointment! Ron do you know what this is??!!" Harry said excitedly.  
  
Ron looked a bit worried, he was never caught stealing before. " Um... not really, I just saw it in the palace and thought the bottle looked expensive. Sorry I took it" He looked back again to the bottle, lined with lacy gold patterns and encrusted with rubies. There was a pale yellowish liquid inside.  
  
Harry's eyes were happily sparkling like emeralds. "Ron, this is the holy ointment. It's one of the most important elements in the crowning ceremony. In order to be crowned the person must first be blessed with this ointment. Without it, Neville can't be crowned. They would need to find another bottle which can only be obtained from the churches of Siberia (A/N: don't ask, I have no idea where this came from.) It would take weeks, maybe even months to obtain it. This is brilliant Ron, you've just bought us a load of time. Thanks Ron."  
  
Ron smiled brightly, "No problem." He replied, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"I must tell Draco this." He said and he continued to run towards his lover.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mean while at the Aurum Leoninus de Palace.  
  
"How could you let this happen?" Princess Cho yelled. The sinister couple was alone in the dining hall.  
  
"I know not how this happened Princess. You were the one who said that the Dragon will most definitely have killed my insolent brother."  
  
"Are you blaming ME for this?" She screamed.  
  
"No Cho, it's just that... how were we suppose to know that my brother was desperate enough to whore himself to the thief, become his bitch and then join him in attacking us."  
  
"I don't know, he's your brother." Cho screamed.  
  
"You used to be his fiancé, you know him well too."  
  
"Apparently not well enough. And why did the guards not know they were here."  
  
"Harry must have helped them through secret passage ways, he's an expert in finding his way into and out of the castle unnoticed. He used to play in them when he was younger, the bastard!"  
  
"Yes, and now we've lost an important ally in our conquest. Fudge is very useful to our plan. And then you let them get away again."  
  
"Well, What's done is done, there's nothing we can do a bout it now except to eliminate the problem. In a few days, I will become King and you will be my queen and my first order would be to kill the meddlesome thief, imagine, first day on the job and already I would have captured the culprit that everyone had feared, it will be great for my image. And since everyone thought Prince Harry was already dead, no one will accuse me of killing him."  
  
"What if they interfere in the ceremony?" Cho asked.  
  
Before the question was answered a knock was heard.  
  
"Come in" Neville said.  
  
A guard rushed into the room. He bowed to the prince before stating.  
  
"The holy ointment...It's gone!"  
  
The Prince and Princess' face contorted into that of anger. Neville took hold of the guard by the neck.  
  
"How could this happen?" He yelled.  
  
"The thieves... they took. It."  
  
Neville's hold on the guard's neck tightened.  
  
"What??!!"  
  
The guard started to struggle before the prince dropped him on the floor. Neville dismissed him and he ran out of the room.  
  
"Unbelievable!" Neville screamed.  
  
"Why do we need it? Can't we just do without," Cho asked, she didn't know very much about Griffindor traditions.  
  
"No, the people are too superstitious, they won't accept me as king without it."  
  
"Can't we get another one."  
  
"That would take weeks."  
  
"Well, what are we supposed to do." A cold rush of panic ran over Neville as heat of anger rushed through Cho.  
  
Then suddenly, something, resembling a great black cat (with red head) gracefully dropped from the ceiling, landing gracefully on two feet covered in black boots, black cloak pooled around them. The creature slowly stood up. The black cloak covered most of its form, but not enough that they can't tell that this night creature is beautiful. Her face was covered with a mask and her long red hair was tied into a knot. She was clearly one of the thieves. Before Neville and Cho could say anything, she speaks.  
  
"It appears you have a problem." She said smoothly.  
  
Cho put a hand over Neville's mouth before he could scream for the guards.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked the thief.  
  
"Me?" the girl looked thoughtful for a few seconds "Well, you know, what girls usually want in life... a man who loves me, a nice home, some money..."  
  
"I meant what do you want from us?" Cho screamed.  
  
The girl smiled mischievously, she enjoyed annoying people. It was an addiction she secretly picked up after Draco.  
  
"What I want is part of what you want," she stated, the smile still on her masked face, remembering the methods of negotiation which Draco had taught her years before, he never even thought she could use it to get rid of him.  
  
"Cut to the chase!" The princess snapped, she had played these games before and is very tired of it.  
  
"I want to make a deal." Ginny replied shortly.  
  
"What do you want and what do I get?"  
  
" I know how much you needed that ointment that my brother has taken. I'm willing to get it back for you. For a little something in return that is."  
  
" Name you're price." The Princess said coldly.  
  
"Well, I'm not really asking for a price. More like a favour. You see have this infatuation with Prince Harry."  
  
"Well, what do you expect us to do about it?"  
  
"Well, as you know, Prince Harry is currently... unavailable." Neville snorted. Ginny ignored him and continued. " I want you to eliminate the obstruction of my desire."  
  
"So you want us to help you kill the Dragon."  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"Why don't you do this yourself?"  
  
"Because I don't want the whole gang to turn against me. And I also want your confirmation that Harry will not be harmed."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that, he'll come after me." It was the first time Prince Neville spoke to the girl.  
  
"Don't worry, I have that covered. After you kill Dragon, I will, with a potion I bought from the witches, erase all of his memory. He won't be able to remember anything, that way, he'll be all mine."  
  
They couple thought about this for a few minutes before both replied "deal".  
  
Ginny nodded before walking away and disappearing from their site into the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N So how was that? I made this chapter a bit longer. I hope you like it. Anyway, please review. 


	15. What we know, and what we don't know

A/N: Time for another chapter, I hope it's all right, I'm feeling a bit dizzy right now and I always post the first draft up because I'm too lazy to get a beta reader or check it myself. So lets all cross our fingers and pray that I make sense.  
  
Oh and I'd be more 'creative' with the sex scene but I'm trying to keep it under R and not go into NC17.  
  
Fairytale-ish  
  
What we know and what we don't know  
  
Harry felt the soft wet lips on his own, the moment he entered the room. Pale hands wrapping itself in his messy black hair, pulling him closer to the eager mouth insistently, but tenderly, ravishing each other.  
  
Draco's knees became weak and he pulled them both on to the bed. After a few more minutes, their lips parted and both were panting, lips swollen red as they try to get oxygen back into their systems enough to continue.  
  
"I love you," Draco said as he stared intently into the sparkling emerald depths that stared back into his pool of shining silver. The black masks were still on their faces.  
  
"I know." Harry replied before capturing his lips again, his tongue swirling inside the warm mouth of the older boy, then moving to his neck to suck on the Adam's Apple, all the while fumbling with the buttons on the black shirt.  
  
Draco gave in and relaxed under the loving touches of his prince, letting him take over. He threw his head back and moaned when the roaming lips met his nipples, which hardened at the heated touch. Harry's hunger for the blond doubled as he looked up to see his face, his eye's half lidded and hazy in his passion.  
  
The brunette's tongue went back to taste all of the creamy skin beneath him. Going lower to dip into the belly button and then moving down to remove the black trousers and releasing the weeping cock. Draco squirmed when he felt his teeth graze over it. He bit his reddened lips harder and thrust his cock up to the cold thin air.  
  
Harry's mouth moved lower to suck on Draco's hole. His tongue probing the opening, causing the blond to thrashed upwards wildly.  
  
He growled in frustration when Harry removed his lips from it to remove his clothes. At the lost of contact Draco became even more frustrated and his hands starts to move lower to rub his cock.  
  
His impatience was punished when he felt Harry's sharp teeth biting into his finger causing them to spring from the length. The brunette grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. He kissed the bruising lips harshly again and the blond moaned in the prince's mouth.  
  
"Oh god yes." He screamed as he felt Harry's fingers push inside him pushing it in and out at a painfully slow pace before quickening. Then another finger was added, restarting the rhythm and going faster, and then another finger was added. Pushing deeply inside him as he begged incoherently. "Please."  
  
Draco's ignored cock was erect painfully and begging for attention. Then Harry straddled Draco and heard a more than disappointed groan when he removed his fingers, but it was quickly replaced by another hard erection, relentlessly pushing and burying itself inside the warmth of Draco's tight ass.  
  
Draco arched his back as the same rhythm started again, this time with more pressure as the prince's hands came up to massage his hardened length. Rubbing it in tune the beat of the unheard music as the moans and screams and gasped escaped their lips.  
  
And with one last thrust they came together, in unison. Two hearts that became one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night as darkness fell, Ron went back to the tavern he was staying in. Concern is still etched on his face, which dropped to the floor. He entered the dark room with painted green wall and old furniture. Like Draco's inn, it was a discreet place.  
  
"Hello dear brother." The voiced shook him out of his despair. He looked up to see the lithe form of a girl still in her black outfit. Her hair now fell messily over her face and a smile was plastered over her face.  
  
"Ginny." Ron ran to his sister and embraced her warmly.  
  
"Nobody died Ron, it just took me a little longer than I thought to get rid of those guards. Don't worry yourself, you should know by now that I'm very good at escaping."  
  
"You shouldn't be too sure of yourself, you might let your guard down and that's when you'll get caught." Ginny smiled, I am caught, she thought, caught by the prince.  
  
"So tell me, what did I miss at the meeting?" she asked.  
  
She sat quietly as Ron told her very detail of the earlier event.  
  
"So tell me, where is this ointment thing? Can I see it?" she asked with a tone of innocent curiosity.  
  
"Sure." Ron reached into his sack and brought up the shining bottle, laced in gold and embroided with jewels.  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful", she said staring at it as she ran he fingers lightly on it. Then Ron took it from her and stared at it. "I know"  
  
He put bottle back into his sack. "I'm going to sleep now, we're going to try to come up with a plan tomorrow."  
  
"Alright" Ginny replied and her brother slipped onto the bed.  
  
About 5 minutes later she could hear him snore.  
  
She went to his sack at the foot of the bed and took the bottle out. Wrapping a piece of cloth around it she put the bottle into her pocket and quietly slipped out of the room.  
  
"That was too easy," she said as she moved along the streets of the darkened city.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The atrociously loud knock woke the two lovers from their dreams.  
  
"It's too early," was the first word that came out of Draco's mouth as he untangled himself from Harry, who was also woken up by the knock.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here this early Ron?!" He screamed at his friend for waking him up even though it was already 11.00am.  
  
"The ointment. It's gone. Prince Neville will be crowned in three days." Ron said, catching his breath.  
  
"What? How did this happen?" Draco asked him, a mask of coolness taking over, he was fully awaken by that last statement.  
  
"I don't know. When I went back to the tavern Ginny was already there and waiting for me. I was so relieved, then I showed her the ointment. After that I went to sleep and when I wake up, she was gone and so was Ginny."  
  
"Ginny, she betrayed us," his voice was cold like a shard of ice.  
  
Silence was added to the atmosphere of tension in the room. No one saw that coming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, what are we going to do?" said one of the thieves. They were at a meeting in the forest that afternoon. "Neville will be king in five days and we have no plan."  
  
There were loud noises going on as the gang argued over what's going to happen.  
  
"Well, at least Lady Hermione will be back in four days, so we at least have one day to prepare the army." Draco said to himself.  
  
"But we can't just barge in and attack them, they'll think me and me and Harry is the traitor because we sided with the Slytherins and the Dragon gang." Prince Oliver said, he had finally recovered and was ready for some action.  
  
"We need to some how get the people to listen to us when we tell them the truth." Harry added, he was sitting next to Oliver and Draco.  
  
"Hmm.well, we could somehow sneak into the ceremony. And then when everyone sees Oliver, they'll have to stop the ceremony because he was supposed to be next in line for the throne. Then we could somehow hold off all the guards while Oliver tells everyone the truth."  
  
"Great idea Adrian. That's the best idea we've got so far."  
  
"But how will we get in. Neville will probably have guards all over the passages I know by now. And some of them are only loyal to Neville." Harry said.  
  
"Well, there must be other passages, he can't know everyone of them in that gigantic palace of yours."  
  
Harry thought for a few minutes, then a light went on in his mind.  
  
"I know someone who could help us get into the palace. Sir Remus Lupin and Sir Sirius Black, they were great friends of my father. If can get them to listen to us, they'll definitely help." Oliver suggested.  
  
"Well, then let's hope they listen to us, because I haven't got a better plan and we're running out of time." Draco said to the group.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: ok, another chapter done. The story's almost finished, then I can start another one. So how was that, please review. I haven't even reached 100 reviews yet. Please get it to at least 100. If it doesn't, then I'll just stop writing, just when it gets to the most interesting part. So please review, I love all of you. 


	16. The white knight and the black knight

A/N: Again I'm sorry for the wait. But my mum is trying to write a novel and is using the computer all day. I barely had time to write this. And then on top of that, my Internet no longer works so I had to get it fixed. I also decided to write my other story first since I get more reviews there. I haven't even got to 100 reviews get. I know I'm not that good but please. I'm counting the ones ff.net lost as well. So come on people I need some encouragement here. Well, maybe I do suck at this.  
  
God I'm pathetic.  
  
Fairytale-ish  
  
The White Knight and the Black Knight  
  
Once again, Sir Remus Lupin couldn't sleep tonight. He had been insomnia for years but now he found it even harder to rest. He was thinking about the murder of his best friend and two of his sons. Something was wrong, it wasn't coincidence that James and Harry was killed and his godson Prince Oliver had vanished. Though the knight adored all three of the prince, he had always been more fond of the oldest one. He was more reasonable than the others, like him. He knew someone was behind this plot and was planning on a way to find them and kill them.  
  
A knock on the bedroom door brought Sir Remus Lupin out of his thoughts. He didn't know who would be knocking on his door at this hour in the night.  
  
Cautiously the 'White knight' put one hand on his sword as he turned the knob slowly opening the door. Then automatically, the sword went up to point at the knocker's neck.  
  
"Uncle Remus, it's me," said a familiar voice from under the black mask. The black clad figure removed his mask to reveal the innocent face of the youngest prince of the Kingdom of Griffindors.  
  
"Prince Harry! But how can it be? Everyone said you were dead."  
  
"Well, that's because everyone was told lies." Another familiar voice sounded from behind Harry. Then a taller man clad in black came into view. He took off his mask to reveal his handsome face.  
  
"Prince Oliver!"  
  
"Yes, It's me uncle Remus."  
  
The two princes both hugged the tatty looking knight that they had always considered family. After their show of affection, The knight invited them both inside. The two boys walked in, and Remus noticed that there were two other people clad in black and standing in the corridor. He looked at the princes.  
  
"Oh yes, where are my manners? "Oliver took hold of the one on the left.  
  
"Uncle Remus, this is Fleur Delacour. Fleur this is Sir Remus Lupin. My father's best friend."  
  
The girl removed the hood and let the silky sheets of shiny blonde hair tumble over her back. She took of the mask to reveal the beautiful face.  
  
"'Ow do you do?" She said in her heavily accented voice. Remus bends down to kiss the half fairy's soft hands.  
  
"And uh..."Harry said stiffly and moved to pull the other person inside to the room. The hood was remove and before anyone can say anything else, Remus' memory kicked in.  
  
"You. What are you doing here?" The knight went back to his sword and pointed it to the thief's still masked face.  
  
Though many might not have known who it was behind that mask, Remus knew. He had seen that glint in those silvery orbs last year when the infamous dragon had attacked him and Sirius on there trip to Hufflepuff. That and no one else he knew was that blonde.  
  
Harry went to Draco's side to stop him before he started fighting back while Oliver went to calm Remus down.  
  
"Everyone just, calm down. We can explain everything." The older prince said while Harry moved Draco to a seat. Remus sat on the bed.  
  
"Your highness, explain to me why this... why he is here?"  
  
"Well, it all started when Princess Cho and Princess Hannah was travelling to Griffindor for the wedding..." Harry explained what had happened to Remus who listened with interest. The youngest prince told him about how Princess Cho and Prince Neville had been planning this all along and that Draco was actually helping them.  
  
"So you and the Dragon are friends now?" He asked after he heard a shortened version of the story.  
  
"Well," the prince's face became pink as he contemplated what he was going to say. He was interrupted by the voice of the thief in question.  
  
"Actually, me and Harry are much more than that." The blonde smiled suggestively before pulling the green-eyed prince on to his lap and kissing him hungrily. After a few minutes, he detached his lips from the prince who was now blushing cherry red. Nothing else needed to be said about that matter.  
  
Remus was staring wide-eyed at the couple. Not quite believing what he saw. After a few minutes of silence, Prince Oliver broke it.  
  
"Um. could somebody please say something?"  
  
"Umm... well, that image was...surprising." Remus stuttered out.  
  
Prince Oliver smiled. "Well you reacted a lot better than I did."  
  
Remus didn't really know what to say, since he knew that Dragon was on their side and had helped both of the Princes he no longer hated him. He also knew that there are men out there who prefer a member of their own sex to the opposite. There were many out there that hides in secret from the society but he had never imagined that the Prince of Griffindor would actually be one of them.  
  
"So are we going to sit here and discuss our love lives all night?" Draco brought Remus out of his thoughts.  
  
"Alright then. Let's get down to business. As you know, Sir Lupin, Prince Neville will be crowned in two days. And once that happens there is no way we can stop him. We need to find a way to get into the castle at the ceremony and reveal the truth to everyone before he is crowned. We have already gone into the palace once and he has blocked all of the entrances Harry and I know. Since you knew the place better than we do we thought maybe you could help us get in and fight. Maybe even help us plan the attack."  
  
"Alright. I'll do it, for the good of this kingdom. But I'll need to tell Sirius about this. He needs to know. He's now sleeping in one of the guess room."  
  
"Ok, let's go tell him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sir Sirius Black woke lazily out of bed at the sound of the knocking on his door. The tall dark haired man, like his best friend, put his hands on his sword. He was greeted with the sight of the other knight.  
  
"Remus what are you doing here at this hour in the morning? What ever you have on you're mind can't we talk about it tomorrow?" the 'Black Knight' said sleepily.  
  
"No, we can't" was his reply as he barged into his friend's room. Followed by the four black claded people.  
  
"Harry, Oliver, your highnesses," The man ran over to hug the two tightly. " What happened to you? The whole kingdom thinks you're dead."  
  
"We know." But before anything else could be said Sirius saw someone else there.  
  
"You"  
  
And before anyone could stop him, Sirius took out his sword and charged towards the blonde thief.  
  
Draco's reflect jumped into action as he rapidly brought his sword up to his face to block the blow. Sirius continued to attack Draco a few more times before Harry shouted  
  
"Uncle Sirius stop! He's on our side."  
  
At this the knight froze.  
  
"What?"  
  
Harry went into explaining to his godfather about what happened.  
  
"Really?" He said after wards, skeptically eyeing the still masked thief. He searched his pale face for a sign of deception.  
  
"Yes, really. And once again Harry you didn't mention, us. Are you ashamed of me?"  
  
"No Draco, no. I would never be."  
  
"Then why do you keep leaving that part of the story out. Why?" Draco walked over to stand face to face with his lover.  
  
"Because. Because I'm afraid of their reactions. Their opinions. I'm the prince and as a prince people looked up to me, had high expectations for my future. I guess, I'm just afraid that." The prince's face fell to the floor to avoid his Dragon's eyes.  
  
At this Draco moved his hands up to gently caress Harry's face. He lifted the boys shin so that their eyes met and he saw the tears in his angel's eyes.  
  
"Well, don't be. People's opinions are stupid. They only mean something if you let it. If the people you tell it to hated you for it, then they don't deserve to know someone as amazing as you." Draco held Harry tightly in his arms. They were in their own world and nobody else matters.  
  
Sirius sat down in a nearby chair. He smiled softly at the couple. He could see how much they mean to each other and how much Draco loved his godson. And all his anger towards the blonde thief evaporated. It was petty compared to the young Prince's happiness.  
  
After a few moments the two broke apart. And the room fell back to silence. Before Harry had the chance to explain himself, Sirius spoke.  
  
"Its all right Harry. I understand."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked, surprised by the black knight's acceptance.  
  
"Yeah," Sir Black said. He knew of the fear of being judge because of who you love. He had the same problem after all, only he was too afraid to even tell the object of his affection what he was feeling.  
  
The black night's eyes shift to look at the shabby looking man sitting opposite him, oblivious to how his best friend's true feelings for him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two knights came to the gang meetings every night after sunset. They told them each and every possible route into the palace and helped them create a plan.  
  
One their third night in the forbidden forest, the black knight was leaning against the tree trunk. He was staring up dreamily into the diamond filled sky as his thoughts drift to the one his heart desires.  
  
"You should tell him, you know."  
  
The voice came from behind him and the knight turned to see the pale face of the blonde thief. His mask was no where to be seen and Sirius stared into the sparkling silver eyes of the ex enemy. Though they weren't exactly the best of friends, they were on good terms now. Neither wanted Harry to give them the silent treatment. (Harry usually does that when he's mad at someone. Sirius had experienced this once before and Oliver told Draco of his experience with this matter.)  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Sirius said as he turned away. But Draco wouldn't give up.  
  
"On the contrary. I think you know perfectly well what I'm talking about."  
  
"Oh and what would that be" came the cold reply.  
  
"Your undying love, and devotion to your best friend."  
  
"Well, of course I love him. Like you said, he's my best friend."  
  
"That's not what I'm saying about and you know it."  
  
"And what are you saying?"  
  
"That you're in love with you're best friend in every sense of the word."  
  
"I have no idea what you're on about."  
  
"Oh please you're not fooling me, I notice the way you look at him. My suggestion is you take the risk and tell him. I mean if he's al right with me and Harry then he can't mind that much. Who knows, he might even feel the same way."  
  
The blonde gave Sirius a pat on the shoulder. Before the knight could turn around and give him a reply, the thief was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, so how was that? Sorry it took so long. Anyway, please review. The story is almost finished and I still don't have 100 reviews yet. Plus I got many more plot bunnies running in my head so if you don't want me to stop writing this one and start a new story, review.  
  
By the way, like my new pen name? Or should I change it again? 


	17. We meet again

A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to my 100 reviews!!!  
  
Finally!!!  
  
I would like to give special thanks to al those people who helped by making more reviews than one so that there would be more reviews, and the people that advertised my work just so I would continue writing, and also those people who threatened me into writing and threatened other people into reviewing. I love you guys the most, you guys are my inspiration, you guys are who I write for. Thank you.  
  
Special thanks to Karrieanna Lilly Miserylilwench Darkening Rose Creighton  
  
And of course everyone else who has ever reviewed my story.  
  
Thank you very much, this chapter is for you.  
  
Again, I warn you, I suck at fight scenes, it's why I'm taking so long to write this.  
  
Fairytale-ish  
  
We meet again  
  
The sun rose slowly, bringing light towards the beginning of the day. The blowing breeze blow lightly across them, giving the Prince a shiver on that cold early morning as the thief put his warm arms around him. Protecting him from the chill.  
  
It was the day of the crowning ceremony, and the army was getting ready to attack. The tension in the air around them seemed so thick, not even a knife could cut it.  
  
"Are you ready for this?" ask the blonde thief in a tender voice.  
  
The younger boy stared up to his lover with shining emerald eyes. He tied the black mask over his face and replied with a strong "Yes."  
  
Everyone was now in position. Sirius and Remus had taken a most of the thief (about 60 men) to the palace. Most were to sneak into the place, knock out all the guards at the entrance and take their place. The rest took position, getting ready to cause a diversion when the army attacked.  
  
Draco's ten closes men were at his side, ready to fight with him. They were all in their usual black attire with the black masks. Ron was standing at Draco's right hand while Harry was standing at his left. Ron was worried about his love, he knew she was going to be at the palace that day though he had warned her not to come. Parvati had to come to the ceremony with her father, no one knew of her marriage to Ron.  
  
Prince Oliver stood next to his brother. He was the only one not in black but in his royal attire, which, even washed, was still slightly messy. Next to him was his fairy princess to whom he had propose to last night. She would become his queen after this battle.  
  
The army of two thousand Slytherins was behind them.  
  
Draco drew his sword and held it high in the air.  
  
"ARE WE READY??!!" he shouted.  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
The area in front of the palace was decorated elegantly with millions of ribbons and bows, flags and banners were waving patriotically high in the air as the crowds gather to watch the crowning of a new king. Seats were placed in uncountable rows, separated into two sides by the red carpet. The spectators waited curiously, eager to know what their new monarch would be like.  
  
Prince Neville sat on the elegant throne that had once belonged to his father. His face a mask to hide the glee that his plans have worked. The archbishop was chanting something in Latin, but he couldn't care less, he was going to be king.  
  
But something wasn't right. He knew that something was going to go wrong, he knew that Harry was going to show up sometime very soon and he won't come alone.  
  
On the seat in the front row of the crowd, he could see his beautiful Princess smiling at him. He needs to be king, for her.  
  
Then he saw it, brought to him under red velvet sheet. The fabric was slowly pulled down, revealing the gleaming gold which reflected brightly under the sunlight. The small jewels encrusted to make delicate lacy patterns near the edge of it while the huge rubies shine vividly around the crown. It was more than just a head ornament; it was a symbol of everything Griffindor stands for.  
  
Neville was entranced in a dream like state as the glowing object came closer to him. It was almost on his head now. Then I will rule Griffindor, he thought.  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
KA-BOOM!!!  
  
The sound of gun powder exploding all around the palace wall brought Neville out of his trance as well as brought everyone down on the floor for cover.  
  
Smoke rose from the explosion, hovering above them like ghosts before engulfing them into it's foggy layers. Coughs could be heard all over the crowd of people stumbling blindedly for cover.  
  
From the mist, the brown haired prince stepped into view, (on queue, like he planned) in all his royal glory. The eldest prince and rightful heir to the thrown of Griffindor walked down the red carpet, up to the thrown. His golden sword drawn, ready for the up coming battle.  
  
"Step down from that thrown my dear brother, you know who's supposed to be up there." Gasp of surprise could be heard from the people behind them as Prince Oliver walked up the steps to his younger brother.  
  
Neville drew his sword. He was far from giving up. He has many men on his side, enough to defeat his two brothers and a few thieves.  
  
From the front row of the crowd, Princess Cho mumbled to herself,  
  
"Oh great, why don't people just stay in their god damn graves," before she sneaked out of sight.  
  
"Bring it on," Neville challenged.  
  
And with those words, thousands of well trained soldiers came into view surrounding the m completely.  
  
But before they could attack, the Slytherin army came into view, led by twelve people dressed in black. They marched fearlessly up to the opposing soldiers.  
  
They came up face to face, Slytherin against traitor Griffindors. The guests of the ceremony had now either ran away or is deciding on which side to fight against.  
  
Then one of the black masked leaders stepped up in front of everyone, he drew his sword and commanded the soldiers.  
  
"ATTACK!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the short chapter and the cliff hanger guys, but distraction is really becoming my middle name. Also if I continue, I could go one for pages but it would take me ages to figure out who fights who and what happens because I've always thought that fight scenes, especially ones that are not one on one, are chaos. And that's how it will be written. Sorry, I'll try to update the next one sooner.  
  
And thank you so much everyone. 


	18. Attack!

A/N: Sorry once again for the lateness of the story, I have been deprived of slash for a long time since mum took away my laptop. I just got it back. Once again I would like to tell you that I'm not good at fight scenes and that my grammar sucks.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my very dear friend Morbid Hound, who although almost never read the story, still helps me to write this chapter. Ok, I gotta stop dedicating chapters to people now because the more times I do it, the less it is worth.  
  
Fairytale-ish  
  
The raven's bite  
  
Harry and Draco fought side by side, cutting through the mass of enemies surrounding them. The clatter of swords and the screams and pleads of dying men filled their ears as they try to focus on the fight in this ocean of violence.  
  
Neither of them was sure who was winning, they were drowned in a sea of bright scarlet confusion and no one really knew what was going on other than the fighting.  
  
"Harry Duck!" Draco warned his lover as a sword swung over his head. Luckily for them, it missed. Just as the sword swung at him, Harry thrusted his sword upwards and into the stomach of his attacker. Harry had never killed anyone before, but there was a first time for everything. And this was a war, and as the saying goes, 'All is fair in love and war.'  
  
Well, it was either him or me Harry thought, before a flash of something silver swished in front of him, but another one shot out and blocked it.  
  
"Snap out of it Harry!" He (who's he?) shouted. Harry came back to the issue at hand and they both continued fighting.  
  
Harry scanned the area. From the corner of his eyes he could see Oliver, pitched against the traitorous Neville. Their swords were clashed, with both of them trying to throw the other backwards. Oliver was already bleeding profusely from a deep gash on his right arm, and Neville seemed to be gaining the advantage.  
  
But with a surge of energy, Oliver managed to throw his younger brother off him and regained his balance, shifty his blood-soaked weapon to his uninjured left arm.  
  
'Angard, traitor!' he growled through gritted teeth. Without awaiting the invitation, Neville lunged at him with an animalistic roar, throwing his whole weight behind a blow which Oliver then parried, throwing Neville off his guard.  
  
The older prince followed that with a thrust at the other boy's torso, which barely missed by millimetres as Neville swerved and swung out at his brother's legs.  
  
Oliver jumped back, giving Neville time to regain his guard. Soon, the brothers disappeared in a flurry of brandished steel, blood, anger and hatred.  
  
Harry looked around, again and saw that the guests of the ceremony had either joined in with the fight, or had ran away. His attention went back to the task at hand before he realized something.  
  
Princess Cho is not here.  
  
No, she will not escape this, the young prince thought. She had hurt me too much, I must find her.  
  
Harry fought harder and ducked his way through the crowd to find his ex fiancé.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron fought his way through the crowd, looking for his wife. Where is she? He thought as he frantically searched for her like a man drowning in the ocean of hate, searching for something to hold on to.  
  
Then he found her, hiding behind a tree near the walls of the gigantic palace. Her beautiful garment was slightly ripped and he could see drops of crimson staining it. He ran over to see if she was alright.  
  
Parvati was trying to hide from the chaos around her; she had been cut by the sword of a soldier when she went to find her father who had disappeared. Now she could not find him, not with this scar on her leg.  
  
"Parvati!"  
  
"Ron! "  
  
The red headed thief ran over to her and locked her in a warm embrace.  
  
"Parvati, what happened? Are you alright?" He looked down at the red stain. He lifted it up to reveal a long scar running down her left leg. "I need to get you to safety"  
  
And with that, the young man lifted his lover up and began to carry her away.  
  
"No, Ron wait, I'm find. I won't die from this wound," she said, "My father is still out there Ron. Please, go and find him for me, I'll be fine here. Please go."  
  
By her request, the red head put her down.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, please go and find him for me, he's the only family I have left."  
  
Ron gave the girl a small kiss on the lips before leaving in search of his father in law.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius and Remus were back to back, fighting a crowd of enemies that had once been their allies. Oh how things have changed. Now they were fighting along side men that had been their enemies only a few days ago.  
  
Sirius pressed his sweat-drenched back closer to Remus'. It was strangely comforting to feel the werewolf's solid heat against his own flesh. "Remus?" he called, shouting to make himself heard above the din. "Die. you. bas. What?" Remus shouted back, as he brought his sword down to split an enemy's head in two. The man crumpled to his knees, sword still raised. "I've got something to. tell. urgh! You." Sirius started, pausing to dodge a battle axe, whirling straight for his neck. Catching the glint of the blade in the corner of his eye, Remus ducked, the blade flying past his head by inches, then ran his sword through the axe wielder's belly. "What?" he barked, his voice twinged with impatience. "I." Sirius' voice died in his throat as he caught a blow on his sword that sent the whole blade shuddering to the hilt. There would be time for that later, he thought, as he charged into the advancing throng of fully armed men before him, wielding his sword, bellowing, at the top of his lungs, an unintelligible war cry.  
  
He slashed his enemy's head in half before returning to face his friend. Remus was currently fencing with a giant like man, he didn't notice another sword coming at him from behind.  
  
"Remus! Noooo!" Sirius jumped in and the white knight out of the way.  
  
"SIRIUS!" Remus screamed as he saw his best friend falling onto the ground with a sword through his stomach. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From the view above, the armies looked like a wave of ants charging against each other until from above, she looked down upon the army of ants, crashing into each other with bestial shouts and cries, surging over their own dead, brandishing their bloodied weapons blindly back and forth.  
  
Well, she was far from that sea of violence now. The tidal waves of aggression could not touch her - so far From the view above, the armies looked like a wave of ants charging against each other until from above, she looked down upon the army of ants, crashing into each other with bestial shouts and cries, surging over their own dead, brandishing their bloodied weapons blindly back and forth. Well, she was far from that sea of violence now. The tidal waves of aggression could not touch her - so far above them  
  
"Princess Cho" the monotone voice pulled her out of the thoughts. She turned around to see her ex fiancé, he was wearing a black mask but the the princess still recognized him. His face was expressionless but the fiery anger could be seen in the green flames in his eyes.  
  
"My beloved Prince Harry, I knew I would be seeing you sometime soon," the princess replied sarcastically. "Thank you for saving me from the 'evil' clutches of the dragon. I never knew you loved me enough to sacrifice yourself and take my place. Tell me my prince, did you struggle at first before he broke you and you gave in? Or did you ask for it?"  
  
The anger flared even brighter in the young prince's eyes, his frozen expression flickered a little before he became calm again. She's just trying to get you off guard; he thought to himself, well two can play that game.  
  
"What about you princess? Tell me, did you ever love me? Or my brother? Or are you just using us both?" Harry asked her in return using the same menacing tone.  
  
"Oh, I think you know the answers to that my darling. Nice disguise by the way, you could never tell that you use to be royalty. If it hadn't been for those pretty green eyes of yours I would never have recognized you. So, how's life as a criminal's whore treating you so far? Enjoying it? Is he fucking you every night your highness? He took you hard didn't he? Hard and fast..."  
  
"What Draco and I have, I would never expect someone like you to understand!" Harry burst out, not able to keep his cool. Cho walked over to him.  
  
"Oh, you're not going to tell me that you two are in love now are you?" The princess touched the prince's face lightly as if she was petting a small child.  
  
"We are."  
  
"Oh prince Harry, you are so naïve. He's a thief, he's probably using you just like I'm using your brother right now, he wants someone he could control, with you at his side he will be able to get away with anything." She was now holding his face in her hands, forcing him to look directly at her.  
  
"No, Draco would never..." Harry shrugged off her hands and looked down to the floor.  
  
"Oh, wouldn't he, Harry," and with those last words she pulled out a hidden dagger from beneath her elegant blue gown and stabbed her fiancé turned enemy.  
  
At the last moment, Harry saw the glimmer of the silver dagger and spun out of its range. He reached for his sword and pointed it at the women he once thought he loved.  
  
But someone else had already found them there. Princess's personal body guard was already there, ready to protect her from who he thought was just a thief.  
  
His sword came up to meet Harry's neck before the teenage boy could react and get away.  
  
"Release the princess you unworthy bastar..." before he could finish his sentence someone had attacked the prince's capturer.  
  
The man was now lying on the floor, next to him was the familiar red headed girl.  
  
"Ginny".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry, cliff hanger. I'm sorry for being slow yet again but things have been emotionally draining here and I haven't found the time to write. Not to mention fight scenes are not really my thing. Well, please review. 


	19. The final battle

A/N: I don't guarantee that it's not crap. Sorry for the lateness, this is a hard chapter to write and I keep getting distracted by really good fics.  
  
Fairytale-ish  
  
The last battle  
  
Sirius fell to the ground, his vision blurring as he became dizzy. He could feel the pain as he felt the blood run down his body on to the ground. He was going to die, he knew it, and he never got the chance to tell Remus he loves him yet.  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
The whit knight stopped fighting and ran over to his best friend. He needed to get him away from the fighting so he can at least have a chance to survive. So he picked the other knight up over his shoulders, avoiding collateral damage and blows as he walked out of the battle field and onto a green field, not too far from it but far enough so that he would be safe.  
  
Remus took off Sirius' amour, which was useless to him then because the sword went through the side of his stomach which was left unprotected. He torn of his own shirt and use it to try and stop the blood.  
  
But there was so much.  
  
"Remus" the hoarse and tired voice whispered softly. The brown haired man leaned in closer.  
  
Well, it's really now or never, Sir Black thought.  
  
"I'm sorry I never told you before," his dark eyes start to water as he looked into the amber ones "there were so many times I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. I guess I was just afraid, afraid that you would reject me, that you wouldn't accept me, that you wouldn't feel the same way. I was afraid to lose you. It was all these fears that kept me from telling you this a long time ago. But I have to tell you now." He stopped to take a deep breathe before he continued" Remus, I'm in love with you."  
  
There was a moment of complete silence as to two just lay there looking at each other. Then Sirius used all the strength he has left in him to reach for the white knight and brought him closer until there lips touched into a warm and tender but passionate kiss.  
  
After the long moment Sirius stopped, and Remus lifted himself up a little and saw that his partner was no longer conscious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The small, yet very strong girl held the prince in her arms.  
  
"Come my prince, we shall leave this place and never come back."  
  
Before the prince could say anything, a rope was tied around his body and the red head was dragging him away from the scene.  
  
Princess Cho didn't seem to do anything, she was glad to be rid of the overly heroic, stupidly brave and annoyingly naïve prince. She just hopes that she never to see him again.  
  
But of course her hopes were shattered.  
  
Draco had climbed up with his ropes from the back of the tower when he saw the shadow of the Ravenclaw Princess, he knew his Harry was after her and followed. There was no way he was going to let the love of his life face the manipulative temptress whore from hell alone.  
  
His blood boiled even more when he saw who was (literally) stealing his Harry away from him. The traitorous lying bitch was pulling Harry with her off the tower to where a trampoline lay waiting. She's not getting away that easily, the blond thought.  
  
"Going some where Ginny dear?" queried the blonde.  
  
The red head turned to face the one who took her love. She gave him a cruel sneer before replying.  
  
"Away from you."  
  
"Then can you at least return what is mine to me?"  
  
While Ginny and Draco was conversing, Harry was pulling something out of his sleeve. A dagger to be exact. As the prince struggled to cut the very thick rope from his body, Princess Cho (who was at the time completely ignored) pulled the sword from the unconscious guard.  
  
The dark haired Princess saw the prince trying to get away, she can't let that happen. The girl took the sword and ran towards the boy still fidgeting with the rope. She swung the sword at lightening speed but that wasn't fast enough. The red head had seen her coming and pushed Harry out of the way but unfortunately off the building just as Harry got out of the ropes. The Prince was now hanging on the ledge, trying to hold on. The young prince did not notice the trampoline just waiting for him on the ground below.  
  
"Draco help me"  
  
Draco was fencing with the Princess; he knew there was a trampoline below Harry so he was in no immediate danger.  
  
"I'm a little busy" the blonde ducked a blow, "right now Harry "  
  
The swords swerved rapidly but gracefully as Harry pulled himself up from the ledge.  
  
"No help there." He mumbled thinking of what Cho said earlier.  
  
"What the hell are you doing climbing up Harry?" Draco asked mid fence. The clinking of metals mixing in with the speeches. "You would have been safer down there; you would have dropped outside the castle wall!"  
  
"I'm not super human Draco! If I fall I'll be dead too, how safe is that?"  
  
"Didn't you see (clank) the bloody (clank) trampoline (clank)"  
  
Harry looked down again, "oh" I guess he does care about me, he thought.  
  
Then the pained moan from the corner caught his ears. He finally noticed Ginny lying on the floor, the blood seeping from her above stomach.  
  
"Ginny" The noble prince went to her side, the red head use what strength she has left to pull him closer to her.  
  
"I...I'm sorry" she said in a raspy voice, "I never meant to betray anyone, I just...I just want to be with you." And with that the bloodied girl used everything she has left to move up further and touched his warm lips softly with her small, cold ones. Then the girl's head dropped back, lifeless. Her bright eyes, now clouded. She is gone.  
  
"Good bye Ginny," the prince whispered before laying her body back on the ground. He shut her eyes and left her to her eternal rest.  
  
The brunette then diverted his attention back to the situation at hand. The blond thief and the princess was still battling each other.  
  
"She dead yet Harry?" Draco asked through mid fence.  
  
"Yes"  
  
Just then Draco turned to look at the body of the girl whom he used to consider his own sister; he needed to see her face again. But it was bad timing because at that moment, the princess reached into the pockets of her dress and pulled out a bottle of clear liquid. She popped the cork of just as Draco turned around and was about to throw the liquid on to him.  
  
Harry saw this, he didn't know what the liquid was but he knew it was dangerous. Instinctively the prince threw himself at his lover, pushing him out of the way just as Cho thrust the bottle forward, spilling the liquid on to Harry.  
  
Harry felt the cold liquid on his shoulder an instant before it heated up. The heat won't stop and Harry fell to the floor screaming in pain as his shoulders burned. He felt the fire deepened going further in to his skin, scorching his shoulders as he twitched and kicked and screamed from the pain.  
  
Draco could hear Cho's maniac laughter as he ran to his prince. The liquid had melted through his shirt and he could see a patch of rogue shaped like a splat form on his once creamy and perfect skin. It was forming an ugly scar which seemed to turn redder and redder until it glowed, fiery red.  
  
"Handy little thing isn't it? I brought this potion from a witch. Once it's spilled on to some one, it will melt its way through a person's body until it reaches the other side. It's probably on its way to your prince's windpipes now. Ha ha ha ha. How are you going to save him now, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco froze, "How did you...?"  
  
"My father was the one who ordered that old fool, Fudge to kill him. He said his wife and son managed to escape. Who else other than a Malfoy could have that hair colour?"  
  
Draco lost his temper and charged at full speed at the Princess who stepped out of his reach and avoided his sword as he swung it viciously at her, one blow after the other. Draco was beyond furious, beyond vengeful, beyond fire he needed to destroy this demon off the face of the Earth. The princess keeps backing away from the maniac sword fighter, backing up further and avoiding each blow. She had dropped the sword when she threw the potion on to Harry and was now unarmed against the anger driven maniac fighter.  
  
It was when she finally came to the edge of the tower when she realised that this was not one of the goody goody, noble Griffindors, this was a Slytherin, not just any Slytherin, but the Dragon, a known brutal criminal. The princess was now stuck, helplessly between the missing teeth of the tower's edge. Then a thought struck her.  
  
"So, you're going to leave your prince there alone to die?"  
  
The words snapped the blond out of his rage; he turned around to look back at his lover. The moment his attention shifted, the princess' long fingers wrapped itself around the base of her enemy's silver sword and pulled it away from him.  
  
She threw it in to the air and caught it in her hand, pointing directly at the thief's face. She was fast but not fast enough.  
  
When the masked thief no longer felt the cold metal of his sword in his hand, his instincts kicked in. He spun around and kicked his opponent's hand so that the sword falls to the ground then kick again to knock them down.  
  
The sword slipped from Cho's hand just before the second kick push her back wards and off the edge of the tallest tower. The girl screamed and kicked as she drops down, her dress flying behind her until her body splats into the ocean of the bloodied army. She's gone.  
  
Draco returned his attention once again to his lover. Harry who had been screaming, minutes ago was now silent; his body was shaking and beads of sweat dripped from his face which had an expression of someone who was deeply in pain.  
  
There was nothing Draco could do for his Harry right now, but he knew someone else who could. He reached into the inside pocket of his black cloak and took out the old wooden flute before blowing its sweet melody into the wind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prince Oliver now had Neville lying on the edge of the ceremony stage, before his sword came down upon his rival the boy spun round and got up. The bleeding gash on the brown haired prince' arm was slowing him down slightly, and Prince Neville moved away before he was injured.  
  
The traitor jumped from the stage as the other followed, determined on revenge. The brunette prince moved into the tower and up the stairs, swords clashing as he moved backwards, up higher. Oliver still followed him, his eyes getting more focused with each blow made.  
  
Neville had managed to reach the top without tripping, he was hoping that some of the guards he persuaded to join his side would be there to help him but unfortunately, there wasn't.  
  
And there was another problem. The stairs they took had led them to the parapet of the palace walls. The second youngest prince was now stuck. Oliver was blocking his way back down with his sword and the only way out  
  
He stepped on to it as the older prince swung the sword at him. Oh god, it's so high.  
  
The other prince saw Neville moving on to it and followed.  
  
Pebbles crumbled away beneath his feet. prince Oliver regained his footing then risked a glance down, only to look straight up again. down was a long way to go - a long, long way. if he falls now, chances are he wouldn't even look like Prince Oliver by the time he hit the ground. come to think of it, he wouldn't even look human - just an insignificant mess on the flagstones of the palace. he readjusted his grip on the weapon in his hands. the sword was heavier than he remembered. his palms were sweating. A part of him was screaming in panic, but another part - a larger part - of him had taken a firm grip of it and had managed to smother it down. He was not going to let anyone see that he is afraid - least of all, himself. Oliver focused on his opponent, his muscles coiled, ready for combat. The other prince was just about as frightened as he was - or perhaps even more so. Courage and prince Neville are scarcely ever mentioned in the same sentence, save for when people are hinting at his lack of it. "It's over, Neville," Oliver hissed. The threat came out cracked and too soft for his liking, but the prince advanced anyway, putting one foot before the other, slowly and cautiously. The castle parapet was not exactly his choice ground for combat. "Yeah. It's over. For you!" the younger prince hissed back, thrusting his steel straight for his brother's torso. Oliver parried the blow then attacked with a series of his own, chasing the younger boy steadily to the end of the stone structure. Neville countered each blow frantically, trying desperately to keep his balance as he retreated. Neville countered each blow frantically, trying desperately to keep his balance as he retreated. then his chance came.  
  
Oliver aimed a blow at his neck and Neville ducked, the blade just grazing his skin. with one swift movement, he caught the sword with his own and sent it spinning down, down, down.  
  
They didn't even hear a clang when it finally hit the ground.  
  
"Wrong move, Oliver," Neville taunted.  
  
Now it was his turn to advance. he chased the older prince down to the other end of their narrow battle field, smiling with murderous delight  
  
At last they came to the end.  
  
"Now see who gets the last laugh, brother," with that, Neville aimed his final blow.  
  
For Oliver, everything seemed to happen in slow motion, like time has turned around to watch the show in horror. He saw the streak of glinting steel coming down on him with such force that it could tear through him like through a piece of paper. His instincts took over. he crouched down and swerved to the side, the blade barely missed his ear by inches.  
  
but though the force of the blow has failed to take down one prince, it was still powerful enough to be the death of the other.  
  
With all his weight behind the blade, Neville sailed past the other prince, heading straight for the vertical drop. Without really knowing what he was doing, Oliver grabbed on to Neville's right hand so roughly that the sword fell out of it and landed teterously (n/a check the spelling on that word) on the edge next to Oliver's foot.  
  
With all the force he could muster, the older prince half pull half dragged his brother back from the abyss. Blood, as they say is still thicker than water.  
  
For a long moment both brothers were on their knees. trying to get over what had just happened.  
  
Oliver let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He shakily got to his feet. This was all too much for him to handle. He turned around and started walking unsteadily in the other direction. Every part of him was still there, or at least he hoped so.  
  
As he was about to reach the opening to the stairway, he sensed something behind him. instinctively, his hands went to the dagger at his belt. The next thing he knew, he had turned around again to face a white-faced, open- mouthed Neville with a sword raised, ready to strike.  
  
he was already sagging to his knees, blood welling out around the dagger in his belly. The boy swayed, then fell over, his lips just brushing Oliver's boots.  
  
he was dead.  
  
Oliver snatched up the boy's hair and glared into the blank, lifeless face one last time.  
  
"you disgust me, brother," he whispered, before taking the sword and slicing the boy's head off with one clean stroke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	20. Good bye sweet Prince

And finally, I represent to you all.  
  
THE FINAL CHAPTER  
  
A/N: I'm gonna miss writing this. I hope you'll miss reading it.  
  
Fairytale-ish  
  
Good bye my sweet Prince  
  
There were dead bodies lying in rows on the green field as he walked onto. The bodies of soldiers, some from Slytherin, some from Griffindor, some of thieves and some too distorted to be recognised. The bodies were now all covered by white sheets, some stained with blood. The injured ones were now lying on small uncomfortable looking beds inside the white tents. There limbs tangled in casts and crimson red could be seen in contrast of the white sheets.  
  
Remus was currently balled up next to Sirius's bed in one of the many tents. His face in his hand as silent tears slid from his pale face.  
  
"Please don't die, Sirius, please don't" he pleaded to his unconscious friend.  
  
He was only just allowed into the tent after the nurses rushed the black knight in. He had been standing out side for what seemed like ages until a sad looking nurse came out to tell him that he was allowed to go in.  
  
When he saw his Sirius lying there, his eyes shut as if in a deep sleep, blood stained on the bandage that wrapped around his abdomen, he finally realised the truth.  
  
That he can't live without him.  
  
For years Sirius had lived with him in his castle, refusing to return to his own. Years they have spent together, so close to each other. The 'accidental' touches, the stuttering when he said he had something to talk about and then changed the topic, the longing looks, the embarrassed laughter after a long silence. How could he have been so blind?  
  
Sirius was... is in love with him.  
  
And he was too stupid to notice, or was it that he did notice it, but just couldn't accept it. He didn't know anymore. Everything felt so confusing and he just feels, lost.  
  
Remus rubbed his lips absent mindedly, still feeling the ghost of the heated kiss. He moved his eyes back to his life partner before standing up to once again, look at his face. He was beautiful, his long black hair flowing down his face, his eyes closed tightly, his lips red compared to his pale complexion. They reminded him of sleeping beauty.  
  
And with that, Remus leans down and captured the soft but cold lips into his own. His breath, warming the cold body below him.  
  
Then, as if in a fairy tale, the beauty's lips began moving along with the lips above them. It parted slightly, letting the knight's tongue intertwine with his own.  
  
The moment seems to last for eternity until it ended, and Remus opened his eyes to see the sapphire pair staring into his.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco sat on an elegant wooden chair. His platinum blonde hair tumbled down onto his face as he held his head in his hands.  
  
After he had called Fleur to help, the fairy took the prince inside the castle and into one of the bedrooms. It was closer than the medical tents and much more appropriate, he is, after all, the prince of Griffindor. After that the half fairy shut the door and told him not to go in.  
  
And from then on, he sat, waiting outside the door. Waiting, I hate waiting, why does this have to take so long; he thought when the door opened.  
  
Fleur walked out of the room, her face focused on the patterned carpet on the floor. She gestured for him to come inside.  
  
Draco walked into the elegant bedroom. The beige curtains were drawn back, letting the light of the sunset shine upon the bed. The cream coloured sheets with lacy gold patterns were pulled up to boy's folded hand on his chest. He was no longer wearing his shirt and the scar can be seen clearly on his shoulder, but it was no longer the colour of hot lava, but rather a dark puce colour.  
  
The boy was lying very still on the bed, a little too still for Draco's liking.  
  
The blonde took a look at his cousin, her face was still on the floor and her eyes were avoiding him. He turned back to his lover.  
  
No, it can't be, he thought, no Harry can't die, no, NO!  
  
He moved his head closer to the prince, looking at his cherub face one more time. His eyes watering as he raised his hands to touch his cheeks softly, his skin was still warm and smooth, just like he always remembered it. His hands moved slowly down to the peach lips, slowly grazing over them until it opened up and bit him.  
  
"Ow!", he screamed and took the finger out of the hold of the sharp white teeth.  
  
The prince's emerald eyes opened up as he started giggling uncontrollably on the bed. Then Fleur burst out laughing too.  
  
Draco stared back at the amused prince. He was quiet for a moment, not knowing whether to be happy that he's alive or angry that he was tricked. Then Harry got out of the bed, walked over to him and met his lips a kiss that made him forget everything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours later,  
  
Draco walked aimlessly through the endless halls of the palace. Harry was currently in a room with his brother, talking about 'the future'.  
  
He had told Draco and Harry that he and Fleur are getting married and she'll become the queen of Griffindor. The ceremony is at the same time as the crowning ceremony which is in 2 days, a week before the marriage ceremony of King Severus and Lady Hermione. He had also heard that both Sir Lupin and Sir Black is recovered and will be returning to their homes together after the ceremony.  
  
Well, I guess everyone is happy, he thought, everyone. He looked back down the hall to where his Harry was. Not his Harry, Prince Harry, Prince Harry of Griffindor. At that his mind enters a realm of all the horrible possibilities.  
  
What if Harry can't be with him now that he's back in Griffindor? What if he doesn't want to be? What if he has to get married to some airhead princess?  
  
The blonde had never thought about what they were going to do when the battle was over, never thought of what would happen. Before he was living in the dream world where he and Harry were going to be together forever but now reality hit him hard. And for the first time in his life, Draco honestly felt scared.  
  
No one in this world was going to accept that a prince and a thief was truly in love, they would all think it was using him, a way to gain power. Then he wondered, does Harry think that too? Maybe he does now that he is back where he belongs.  
  
Then another problem came into mind. Society would never accept a relationship between two males. They would both have to live in secret, hiding from the world. That would be easy for a thief who hides from the crown already, but not for a prince who needs a social life, needs to make public appearances and be some stupid icon for the people to look up to. And if we were found out, it would be a scandal, no one accept certain people in society that are involved in these things would accept us.  
  
"Hey Draco!"  
  
Draco jumped at the voice but regained his composure. He turned around to see Ron and his wife.  
  
"Guess what!" Ron started enthusiastically "During the battle I saved Parvati's father's life and he told Prince Oliver and they're going to make me knight now. Now, the family will except me and Parvati."  
  
Draco just stared at his friend who was talking at the speed of light.  
  
"Draco," Ron said more slowly this time, "They are going to make me Sir Ronald Arthur Weasley." Ron's smile widened even more as Parvati held to his arms.  
  
Draco just gave a small smile and congratulate to his friend. Another happy ending, he thought inwardly to himself and walked away before they could sense that something is wrong, he doesn't feel like talking to anyone right now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure about this Harry?" The older brother asks, concern laced in his voice.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. It's the only way." The green eyed prince answered.  
  
"Well, I hope you're making the right choice Harry, because there's no turning back."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun was rising in the morning sky, a bright red orb shining on the endless canvas of colours shaded by the heavens. A new beginning.  
  
Draco looked at it as it rises, he would be leaving this place soon. He had everything in his back pack (not that he had much). The gang had now decided to go separate ways, whether they are good or bad.  
  
As for the Dragon, he's decided to go travel the world, not to anywhere specifically, but just away. Away from the memory still burning within a heart he once thought was cold.  
  
He was earlier, offered a chance to return to Slytherin and become Lord Malfoy, but who was he kidding, he's no royalty. He doesn't deserve it. Besides, the people will still remember him as the infamous leader of a gang of thieves and ask for him to be punished. And it wasn't like he could get to be with Harry, nor would it make him forget. It was still to close for comfort.  
  
Things will never be the same again.  
  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye," he said to no one in particular before turning around to the black horse, ready to mount it. That's when he heard footsteps from behind him.  
  
"Greetings, handsome stranger," The man behind him spoke in an all too familiar voice. Draco turned around.  
  
"Prince Harry!" He exclaimed enthusiastically.  
  
"No sir, haven't you heard. Prince Harry's dead, been dead for quite a while now. Where have you been?" replied the voice innocently. Draco arched his eye brow, a happiness glowing inside him as he realised what was going on. He decided to play along.  
  
"Who are you anyway? And what could you possibly want from a lonesome traveler such as my self?"  
  
"I'm Yorkshire Zip and..."  
  
"Wait, Yorkshire Zip? What kind of a name is Yorkshire Zip?" Draco interrupted.  
  
Harry gave him an annoyed look, "Fine, I'll choose another name later. Besides, Draco isn't exactly the most common and normal name either."  
  
"Well, at least it doesn't stick out like Yorkshire Zip. If you ask me it'll be better if you just stick to Harry and use a common last name like Harry Potter or something."  
  
"Fine, Harry Potter it is. But you better let me have a good nick name. It's not fair that you get to be 'The Dragon' and I'm stuck with some common name."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Once they both stopped arguing, Harry continued with his charade.  
  
"So anyway, I am the servant of a traveling merchant who had just past away, I have no where to go, will you allow me to come with you sir? I assure you I will be off service," he smiled suggestively at the blond who smirked in return.  
  
"What kind of service?" He walked closer to the brunette.  
  
"What do you think?" Harry said before Draco could close the distance between them and brushed his lips against the cherry lips one more. His mouth seeking the warmth within as his tongue found the others and entangle with each other. Moving inside each other's mouth, tasting each other, wishing never to stop.  
  
Finally they were out of breath and they stopped to breath. Then Draco lifted the smaller boy up onto his white horse before mounting his own once more.  
  
And together they ride away into the sunrise, far away from what they know and into a new land yet to be explored, everyday they will face a new adventure, a new danger of every kind. They will sail the seven seas and beyond, to any realm known and unknown.  
  
And they will be together, all the way through.  
  
Because to them, being together is happily ever after.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: finally I am done, I know it's a cliché end but it is a fairytale, sort off. Besides, I won't be able to stand it myself if it ended badly. It's crap anyway, (I say that a lot don't I?) Anyway, Please review. 


End file.
